


Погоня за самым важным

by Leytenator, Vitce



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Adventure, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Years Later, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: Эту дорогу можно пройти только вдвоем.





	Погоня за самым важным

**Author's Note:**

> 8YL!Ямамото/8YL!Гокудера (и наоборот), упоминание Ямамото/Мукуро, намек на 8YL!Цуна/8YL!Мукуро

— «Это же Лас-Вегас», — Гокудера кривится, передразнивая, и выдыхает сигаретный дым, швыряя окурок на дорогу. — Вишневый кадиллак шестьдесят четвертого года – самая, мать его, неприметная машина на всем свете! Скажи мне, придурок, какого хрена я не прибил тебя еще в тот момент, когда увидел в ней?

Ветер хлещет в лицо, пряди волос лезут в рот, стоит только его раскрыть. Гокудере хочется схватить Ямамото за загривок и ткнуть лицом в руль — ну или хотя бы отвесить подзатыльник. Все потом. До аэропорта совсем близко, а в самолете их уже никто не достанет. И этот хромированный вишневый кошмар останется на земле.

Страшно хочется курить, Гокудера выбивает из пачки очередную сигарету и нервно оглядывается. То, что у них еще нет хвоста — большая удача.

Ямамото откидывается на сиденье, небрежно придерживает руль тремя пальцами — будто и не случилось ничего. Будто не его идиотизм виноват в том, что они так торопятся.

— Расслабься, Гокудера, — он задирает подбородок, ворот белой рубашки треплет ветер, — улетим спокойно, как прилетели.

Гокудера снова кривит губы, отворачивается и стискивает пальцы на одном из браслетов — том, что собран из простых металлических шариков. Если сжать слишком сильно, на коже остается цепочка красных следов. Ямамото улыбается, и Гокудера чувствует это — спиной, мокрой от пота шеей, затылком. Не нужно даже поворачивать голову и смотреть. Да и не на что там смотреть, привычная дебильная ухмылка, которую видел уже тысячи раз. От которой тошнит еще больше, чем от сигарет и забивающейся в глотку дорожной пыли.

Гокудера раздраженно дергается — ушибленное колено, из-за которого за рулем сегодня оказался этот кретин, а не он сам, отзывается пульсирующей болью.

— Твое счастье, если так, — говорит он зло, — или я сам тебя придушу.

Ямамото снова улыбается. Нет, чего-то не достает в его улыбке, чего-то привычного, знакомого. Лучше не пытаться выискивать. Гокудера старательно рассматривает указатели, вывески, светлые здания на фоне чистого, пронзительно синего неба – такой цвет увидишь разве что на рекламных плакатах.

За время миссий и обычных деловых поездок он видел множество городов. Вегас со своей горячей пылью вызывает у него только раздражение, но отрицать нельзя: в этот раз Гокудера слишком расслабился здесь, поддался чертовому городу, позволил увлечь себя.

Все из-за Ямамото. Не стоило ездить с ним на задание.

— Жаль, сувениров не купили.

Дурак. Будто они здесь обычные туристы, которые приехали спустить пару тысяч в казино.

Телефон вибрирует в кармане, и толчки в бедро отзываются болью в колене. Она нудная, неотвязная и напоминает зубную. И это тоже из-за Ямамото! Есть ли хоть какие-то неприятности, которые случаются с ними по другой причине?

Трубка захлебывается помехами и голосом Цуны.

— Гокудера! Слышишь меня, Гокудера? — динамик придушенно хрипит. — Мы не можем связаться с пилотом. Слышишь? Не суйтесь туда, — шорохи глотают его слова, но Гокудере уже не нужно знать, что он скажет дальше. Прикрывая рот рукой, чтобы снова не забило пылью, он выкрикивает в трубку благодарность и сразу же отключается. Между лопатками холодком течет привычная адреналиновая дрожь.

— Сворачивай.

— Что случилось? — Ямамото щурится, глядя на него искоса. — Кто это был?

— Десятый. Сворачивай, придурок, и прибавь скорости, — Гокудера даже немного наклоняется вперед, — в аэропорту нас уже ждут.

Ямамото собирается, напрягается всем телом, и беззаботность вытекает из него, как воздух из пробитой шины. Гокудеру всегда поражало, как быстро он меняется. В жесткой складке между бровей, в сжатых губах не найдешь и следа недавней улыбки.

— Они постараются перекрыть выезды, — Ямамото вдавливает в пол педаль газа. Воздух плещет в лицо, как океанские волны, но даже ветер здесь горячий, сухой, колкий.

— Тогда в наших интересах успеть до того, как это случится, — Гокудера вытаскивает из кармана пачку с сигаретами, вертит в пальцах, нервно сминает. Ямамото всегда смеялся над его привычкой хоть чем-нибудь занять пальцы. Раньше смеялся.

Гокудере не хочется ничего сейчас говорить, но в тишине жаркий воздух гудит от напряжения. Молчание сковывает все сильнее и сильнее. Волосы липнут к вискам и шее, Гокудера раздраженно проводит по ней ладонью.

Машина летит в раскаленном воздухе, как алая комета, кажется, ее колеса вот-вот оторвутся от земли, и навстречу раскроется черная пустота космоса. Гокудера закрывает глаза, втягивая душный воздух приоткрытым ртом.

Не следовало ехать сюда вдвоем.

«Туда и обратно, — уверенно сказал Цуна, — просто отдать деньги и забрать коробочку». Гокудера никогда не мог отказать ему. Одиннадцать часов в самолете — всего двадцать два в обе стороны — и сутки в Лас-Вегасе. Два дня в компании Ямамото, так это должно было выглядеть.

Расчеты оказались неверны.

— Я достану карту, — он лезет в бардачок, перебирает какие-то бумажки, пачки мятной жвачки, документы на машину, билеты на вечернее шоу, путеводитель. Наконец, находит карту и разворачивает ее на коленях, придерживая ладонями, чтобы ветер не драл углы. Карта выворачивается, как живая, то и дело пытается сложиться и соединить Симмонс-стрит с Тропикана-роуд, а шоссе 215 оборвать прямо посреди озера Мид. — Отсюда быстрее выехать на севере, по Ветеранс мемориал хайвэй.

Гокудера поворачивает карту к Ямамото, с силой надавив ногтем на номер шоссе так, что бумага едва не рвется.

— Вижу, — Ямамото хмуро оглядывается. — Будет хвост — скажи.

Гокудера сдавленно ругается. В этот час машин слишком много, и даже наметанный глаз не может выцепить что-то определенное.

— Здесь они не станут ничего делать. Попробуют тихо тормознуть нас на выезде. Маленький город, легче перекрыть шоссе, чем ловить по улицам, — собственный голос кажется странным, незнакомым.

Будь Лас-Вегас чем-то большим, чем десятком отелей и казино, не торчи он посреди пустыни, у них не возникло бы проблем с тем, чтобы уйти от погони и залечь, дожидаясь помощи. В Нью-Йорке Гокудера как-то провел две недели, просто наслаждаясь знанием, что его ищут. Тогда он был глупцом, такие игры доставляли ему удовольствие.

Гокудера пялится в карту, скользит пальцами по тонким венам дорог. Посреди пустыни не так-то легко исчезнуть. Здесь и мотели не слишком часто встречаются, а уж о ближайших городах и говорить нечего.

— Гокудера, — голос у Ямамото низкий, предупреждающий — тяжелый голос, который ложится сзади на загривок, как ладонь, и скользит вниз по спине, прошивая дрожью позвоночник.

— Вижу, — в таких случаях Гокудере всегда хотелось бы ошибиться. Но сегодня он прав. Здесь их поджидают. Машин слишком много, и Ямамото щурится холодно и зло.

— Я не буду поднимать крышу.

— Да.

Мягкая тряпка на складном каркасе никак не сможет защитить их от пуль, а вот обзору помешает. Гокудера группируется, перебирается ближе, скользит пальцами по системе CAI. В узком пространстве машины с ней нужно быть осторожным. Ладонь Ямамото шарит в поисках пистолета, задевает его бедро, обжигая сквозь джинсы.

— Лучше за дорогой следи, — Гокудере хочется отскочить, вжаться в дверцу. Вместо этого он перебирается назад.

— Осторожнее, — от этой неожиданной, непрошеной заботы Гокудера жмурится, стискивает зубы. Будь на водительском месте Рехей или даже Хибари, все было бы куда проще. Кто угодно — лишь бы не Ямамото.

— Заткнись, придурок.

Во рту кисло от предвкушения боя, от тягучего, едва ползущего времени. С обостренным вниманием Гокудера замечает, как мелькают короткие всплески чужого Пламени впереди, как неторопливо выползает одна из машин прямо поперек трассы, перегораживая движение.

Они оба знают, что если остановятся — станут трупами в ближайшие несколько минут.

— Пригнись, — Ямамото упрямо наклоняет голову и выворачивает руль. Колеса визжат, потом уже только шипят, а кадиллак, подпрыгивая, летит через заросшие колючей травой кочки прямо на встречную полосу. Гокудера тоже шипит от каждого болезненного толчка в колено, пригибает голову, прижимаясь лбом к бежевой кожаной обивке сидения. Остаются только тряска и звуки: кто-то кричит, сигналят сразу несколько машин, глухим хлопком отдается в ушах выстрел. Целятся, конечно, по колесам. Идиоты криворукие.

Машину кидает из стороны в сторону, пока Ямамото выруливает по встречке на развязку.

— Сейчас опомнятся, — Гокудера открывает коробочки, чувствуя, как ладони наполняются пульсацией Пламени.

— Тут мне остается положиться на тебя.

Машина набирает скорость, только разметка улетает назад, как желтый хвост. У них, впрочем, есть еще один хвост — куда менее безобидный. Гокудера выцеливает первую машину. Сгусток чужого Пламени опережает и проносится совсем рядом с его головой, опаляет горьким жаром. Задетая прядь скручивается, завивается кольцом. Гокудера стреляет — отдача на секунду стискивает плечо.

— Надеюсь, у них нет вертолета, — улыбается Ямамото.

— Сплюнь, придурок, — орет Гокудера, пригибаясь под выстрелами. Пиздец машине, главное, чтобы не в бензобак. Гокудера выглядывает из-за сидения и стреляет снова, а потом следит за тем, как разворачивает подбитую машину. Она вертится огненным волчком, врезаясь в следующую за ней, и вскоре на трассе полыхает мешанина из металла и битого стекла. Где-то там есть еще люди, но Гокудера давным-давно привык к этому выбору. Ты — или тебя. Ответ очевиден.

Кто-то из уцелевших преследователей тормозит, кто-то — объезжает. Гокудера только щурится сквозь темные очки, без которых в глаза давно набилось бы пыли и песка, и целится, делая поправку на сухой пустынный ветер. Выстрелить он не успевает.

— Что за черт? — по дороге, вспарывая полотно, как мягкую землю, летит огненный ком. — Ямамото, в сторону!

Ямамото не оглядывается, не переспрашивает, просто выкручивает руль. От тряски Гокудера съезжает вниз по скользкой кожаной обивке, нагревшейся на солнце, цепляется ладонями за борта, скребет кольцами по полированным хромовым деталям. Мысленно он представляет будущую смету командировки. «Расходные материалы: один кадиллак Де Вилль 1964 года выпуска вишневого цвета в идеальном состоянии. Стоимость — сто двадцать пять тысяч долларов».

Даже здесь, в стороне, его обдает жаром от мчащегося огня, расплескавшегося по придорожному столбу. Гокудера поднимается и расстреливает машину за машиной, пока Ямамото выруливает обратно на дорогу. Их бросает из стороны в сторону, но Гокудера упрямо стискивает губы и раз за разом заряжает Пылающую стрелу. Пламя наполняет все тело, оседает во рту железным привкусом.

— Гокудера?

— Последний.

На дороге у него всегда преимущество. Этим ребятам просто не повезло. Они ловили Дождь Вонголы, а нарвались на Ураган.

Гокудера устало опускается на сидение, почти падает на сумку с деньгами. Жесткие грани пачек врезаются в бок. Без малого два миллиона — так и не пригодились.

— Все.

— Куда мы?

— Пока прямо, — Гокудера переводит дыхание, закрывая коробочки и растирая онемевшее предплечье, — а там посмотрим.

Если подумать, вся его жизнь проходит под этим девизом.

— Вряд ли они отстали надолго.

— Я в курсе, тупая твоя башка.

Ямамото все еще хмурится, но через эту серьезность как сквозь воду проглядывает улыбка. Под белой рубашкой видно, как расслабляются его мышцы. Гокудера ловко перебирается обратно на переднее сидение и вытаскивает мобильник. Соединяет слишком долго. Помехи то и дело заглушают гудки — за пределами города связь хуже.

— Гокудера, где вы сейчас?

— Едем на северо-запад.

— Хорошо. Самолет прилетит через восемь часов. Вас заберут в ближайшем аэропорту, — голос Цуны звучит устало. Который час в Италии? Далеко за полночь.

Чертовы американцы с их чертовой жадностью, чертова пустыня и, конечно же, чертов Ямамото! Да, чертов Ямамото! Если бы не он, давно уже летели бы обратно.

— Хорошо, Десятый.

Гокудера прикрывает глаза, вглядываясь в дорогу сквозь ресницы. Солнце жарит затылок, но, как всегда после боя или оргазма, тело тает, полное ленивого спокойствия.

— Едем до ближайшего аэропорта. Там нас подхватят, — говорит он, растягивая слова. Ямамото ничего не отвечает, только кивает и смотрит теплым рассеянным взглядом, Гокудере хочется исчезнуть, раствориться, телепортироваться — лишь бы оказаться подальше от него. — Я посмотрю карту.

Трасса, петляя, проходит через Битти, Готфильд и Хотторн. Карта гласит, что в каждом из них есть маленький аэропорт. Но на этой дороге их будут искать в первую очередь. Действовать придется по обстоятельствам.

Смотреть в пустыне все равно не на что, только бесплодная желто-серая земля да кусты колючей травы. Гокудера перебирает страницы, читая поясняющие надписи на карте и вкладыши в путеводителе. Книжка с эмблемой штата и надписью «Невада» на обложке прилагалась к автомобилю, но Гокудера в нее даже не заглядывал.

— Невада — один из самых засушливых штатов, — читает он вслух, — дневная температура летом может достигать 52°С, ночная температура зимой падает до – 46°С. Подумать только, в каком райском местечке мы застряли благодаря тебе! — Гокудера зло сплевывает и недовольно шуршит страницами. — Просто не знаю, как и благодарить-то.

Ямамото только улыбается в ответ. Лицо у него удивительно светлое, будто происходящее доставляет ему определенное удовольствие. Гокудере еще сильнее хочется ударить его, своротить челюсть, но касаться кожи Ямамото страшнее, чем подносить руки к открытому пламени.

— Что веселого? Вот здесь сказано, что в Неваде водятся горные львы, — Гокудера сует путеводитель под нос Ямамото. — А я еще думал, что Америка — цивилизованная страна! Нет, ты только послушай! Будьте осторожны, если заметите коров поблизости от дороги, в особенности — в ночное время суток. Коровы плохо различимы в темноте. Столкновение с коровой не только повредит ваш автомобиль, но и послужит причиной большого штрафа. Охренеть какая веселая поездочка нам предстоит!

Ямамото уже открыто смеется, наклонившись к рулю. Когда он двигается, до Гокудеры доносится слабый запах его пота.

— Лучше бы на дорогу смотрел, — говорит он, но слышит, как жалко звучит голос, и торопится уткнуться в книгу. — Кстати, Невада означает «покрытая снегом». У того, кто придумывал название, была очень буйная фантазия, похоже, — он торопливо листает страницы, выхватывая глазами отдельные строчки и предложения. — В Неваде расположен один из самых крупных полигонов ядерных испытаний. Я понял, ты решил меня угробить окончательно!

Внутри все вздрагивает от улыбки Ямамото, от спокойной, неожиданно уютной тишины, воцарившейся в машине. Сколько раз они ездили так? Гокудера одергивает себя, но воспоминания не желают отступать, оседают горечью на губах. Он смотрит в пустыню, в возвышающиеся стеной на горизонте горы, и ему кажется, что внутри него все совсем так же, как снаружи — сухо и пусто, и высокие стены вокруг.

Мимо проносится какой-то маленький городок, но Гокудера не успевает даже разглядеть название на указателе. Дорога ныряет под колеса, торопливо исчезает за горизонтом — километр за километром. Самое неприятное в Неваде — вовсе не ядерный полигон, запредельная жара или горные львы, наверняка затаившиеся вдоль всех дорог, по каким им только вздумается проехать. Хуже всего — скука. Унылый однообразный пейзаж нагоняет тоску, и Гокудере остается только пялиться на приборную панель или на Ямамото.

— Включи уже чертово радио! — все лучше, чем ехать в этой напряженной тишине. Ямамото послушно крутит колесико. Из динамиков поет Элвис, и снова Элвис, и опять Элвис. Вегас словно заполонил все радиочастоты целой армией одинаковых одышливых толстых Элвисов в белых костюмах с осыпающимися блестками. Гокудера морщится: ему кажется, будто город пытается догнать их, опутать со всех сторон своими звуками и запахами, утянуть обратно. Мерзкое, липкое ощущение. — У них что, другой музыки нет?

Потом сквозь шипение прорывается высокий, захлебывающийся, немного визгливый женский голос, сулящий страшную кару и геенну огненную всем грешникам, которые...

Гокудера поспешно бьет по кнопке выключения.

— Они здесь все ненормальные. Как это можно слушать? — бормочет он, вглядываясь в далекие скалы. Даже религия здесь — дешевая подделка, пахнущая пылью, потом и пережаренной картошкой. Тошнота поднимается к горлу вязким комком, и Гокудера прикрывает глаза. Солнце обрушивается на затылок, давит тяжело и жарко.

До заправки они дотягивают к вечеру и едва-едва, датчик бензина почти на нуле. Гокудере не хочется представлять, что будет, если автомобиль встанет посреди пустыни.

— Что-то слишком быстро. Ты же заправлялся с утра?

— Агент по прокату предупреждал меня, что машина не очень экономная, — спокойно улыбается Ямамото, выходя из кадиллака, и потягивается, привычно закладывая руки за голову. Влажная от пота рубашка липнет к его коже, сквозь белую ткань просвечивает загорелая спина. — Я думал, нам не придется далеко ехать.

«Ты вообще никогда не думаешь!» — хочется сказать Гокудере, но он молчит, глотая горячий даже в сумерках воздух, как рыба, и плавится в жаре, исходящем то ли от раскаленной почвы, то ли от стоящего рядом Ямамото.

Слишком горячо.

***  
Сон вязкий и мутный, как раскаленное марево над пустыней. Гокудера застывает в нем, словно муха в янтаре — не выплывешь, не выберешься. Остается барахтаться в этой теплой смоле, слизывая соленый пот над верхней губой и проваливаясь из полумрака в черноту.

Хотя, по правде сказать, это лучшее, что может сейчас сделать Гокудера — задремать хоть ненадолго, чтобы отвлечься от навязчивого, ощущаемого кожей чужого взгляда и запаха. Лень открывать глаза, и Гокудера продолжает плыть в полудреме под мерный шум мотора. Сколько же жрет бензина эта чертова тачка?

Когда он увидел ее на стоянке отеля, то не смог даже выругаться и чуть не выронил изо рта сигарету. Зато чертов придурок ржал, как ненормальный, глядя на его перекошенное лицо.

— Круто, правда? Ну не злись, Гокудера, когда еще появится шанс прокатиться по Вегасу в такой машине? Мы же тут всего на сутки! Ну, мало ли кроме нас пижонов на улицах? Я видел с утра четырнадцать лимузинов! И два розовых, представляешь?

— Ты же нихрена не смыслишь в тачках. Ты хоть представляешь, как на нее будет пялиться любой, кто мало-мальски разбирается в автомобилях? — простонал Гокудера. — Такие машины, как эта, арендуют прыщавые сынки владельцев ранчо на школьный выпускной, чтобы им хоть кто-нибудь дал, — процедил он зло сквозь зубы, сплевывая сигарету с прикушенным фильтром. Ямамото моргнул и начал смеяться еще громче, а до Гокудеры медленно дошел смысл им самим сказанного.

Он резко отвернулся. По скулам словно саданули наждаком.

Чертова тачка. Чертов Ямамото.

Из всех городов, в которых он побывал, Вегас был одним из самых мерзких. Больше этого факта бесила только щенячья радость придурка Ямамото, который носился по городу, как ошалевший турист. Слава богу, его удавалось останавливать на подлете к бесконечным сувенирным лавкам – еще не хватало волочить домой груду бесполезных убогих бейсболок и рубашек, наверняка со вшами продавцов в придачу…

Гокудера не привык верить никому. Люди врут, это непреложный факт.

Фильмы тоже врали.

Когда он оказался здесь в первый раз в одиночку, то был таким же наивным придурком, как Ямамото — тем сильнее злило, что тот не ощущал сейчас никакого разочарования.

Три года назад, как и сейчас, Лас-Вегас пах для Гокудеры пылью и стариковским потом, казино было забито старушками в автоматических инвалидных колясках, официантки были через одну с выпирающим от гамбургеров животом или с синяками под густо намалеванными глазами. Чаще всего — и с тем, и с другим. Продавщицы в магазинах разевали ярко накрашенные рты, и оттуда разило спиртным и презрением к очередному жалкому туристу, который оставит в их расчудесном городе свои деньги и мозги.

Гокудера слишком выделялся тут, и его это неимоверно бесило.

Город был изжарен на сковородке Невады и покрыт хрустящей корочкой, загорелые до черноты, блестящие от пота тела, выгоревшие на солнце волосы — он казался на их фоне чуть ли не альбиносом.

Три года назад ему нужно было проторчать в городе неделю. От фишек в казино разило дешевым пойлом, покрывавшие все поверхности ковры были заблеваны по углам, и все время хотелось вырваться на свежий воздух. На улице кожу опаляло солнцем, в уши вливался стрекот, от которого к горлу подступала тошнота — через каждые пять метров вдоль каждой улочки стояли увальни в фирменных оранжевых футболках, сующие прямо тебе в руки карточки с голыми девицами и их номерами. Когда мимо них проходили женщины, продавцы живого мяса проворно отдергивали руки и звонко щелкали картонками друг о друга, чтобы в следующую секунду протянуть их очередному бугаю из Колорадо с багровым от прилившей крови и алкоголя лицом.

На второй день они начали отдергивать руки и щелкать карточками при виде Гокудеры.

Он полез бить морду, но его оттащили, пришлось свалить обратно в отель, чтобы не связываться с полицией, и Гокудера мрачно промывал ссадины на скуле джином из мини-бара.

Вегас его бесил — и тогда, и сейчас.

Ямамото был от города в восторге.

Он смотрелся тут до отвращения своим — с вечной дебильной улыбкой на лице, в клетчатой рубашке поверх белой майки, ему улыбались официантки, водители и даже, кажется, облезлые псины, которых Гокудере то и дело хотелось пнуть.

Ямамото тянулся ко всему яркому и блестящему — фальшивому и пропахшему пойлом и потом — с радостью ребенка, который восторженно лепечет, получив грошовый леденец ядовито-розового цвета. Он не уставал повторять, что им улетать уже завтра, а здесь так здорово, так весело! «Сыграем разок, ладно? Это же Лас-Вегас!»

Чертов идиот продул все, что у него было, и все же продолжал сидеть на своем стуле как истукан, по-дурацки улыбаясь и завороженно глядя на мелькание карт в руках крупье, когда Гокудера нашел его за одним из потертых покерных столов в холле отеля.

— Не везет, — вскинулся Ямамото с такой счастливой улыбкой, что у Гокудеры свело зубы, а в лицо ударил горячий пустынный воздух. К черту. Никаких больше совместных заданий. Все к черту.

— Встал и пошел со мной, придурок, — процедил он сквозь зубы. Хотелось схватить Ямамото за руку и вытащить из-за стола сию же секунду, но чужая кожа казалась раскаленной даже на вид.

— Можешь поставить свое украшение, — девица, только что опустошившая карманы Ямамото, залпом допила коктейль и махнула рукой официантке. — Я ужасно люблю всякие экзотические штучки, а у тебя там висит на шее что-то интересное. Можно глянуть?

Она потянулась через стол, не дожидаясь разрешения, а Ямамото только хлопал глазами, пялясь в ее декольте. Гокудера дернулся вперед, почуяв неладное всей кожей, но девица успела вытащить вонгольское кольцо из-под майки Ямамото и разочарованно рассматривала, натягивая цепочку.

— Такое простенькое, — протянула она скучающе — и внутри у Гокудеры все оборвалось. Это было слишком скучающе. Чересчур.

— Прошу прощения у леди, но нас с приятелем ждут, — быстро проговорил он и потащил Ямамото в его номер, мечтая сжать пальцы на чужом запястье так сильно, чтобы сломать.

Едва захлопнув дверь в номер, Гокудера ломанулся вперед и со всего размаху напоролся коленом на угол низкого столика, непонятно почему стоявшего почти у самого входа. Перед глазами заплясали алые искры, он заорал было, но потом осекся, вспомнив, что стены здесь везде картонные, и перешел на яростный шепот.

— Кретин! Идиот! Ты видел ее лицо?

Ямамото только тер покрасневшее запястье и смотрел на него, хмурясь. Сделал шаг вперед, и Гокудера словно прирос к полу.

— Ты…

Зазвонил мобильный в кармане джинсов, Гокудера, хромая, выскочил в коридор и грохнул дверью в свой номер.

Цуна извинился — больше по привычке, чем по необходимости — и начал говорить что-то о дурном предчувствии, а Гокудера ощутил холодный укол в сердце: интуиция никогда не подводила Десятого, никогда!

Заверив его в том, что беспокоиться совершенно не о чем, он ринулся обратно в номер Ямамото — они обменялись запасными ключами еще при заселении — и замер, едва прикрыв за собой дверь.

Из душевой доносился шум воды и тихие стоны. Гокудера прикусил губу и хотел уйти, но вместо этого шагнул к двери в ванную. Между лопаток словно уперся острый нож, и повернуть обратно не было сил.

Гокудера ненавидел себя.

Дверь была едва прикрыта, и он видел неплотно задвинутую запотевшую створку душевой, упершуюся в белый кафель стены ладонь, мокрую челку, с которой капала вода. Ямамото дрочил той рукой, на которой еще виднелись следы от пальцев Гокудеры, и в голову ударил жар. Сквозь хребет прошел раскаленный металлический стержень, уперся в горло, так что стало тяжело глотать и дышать. Гокудера втянул воздух, обжегший легкие, и прикрыл глаза. Он стоял так, пока не услышал сдавленный стон, не в силах сдвинуться с места, словно прирос к полу, увяз в нем.

Когда шум воды стих, Гокудера, забыв о ноющем колене, на негнущихся ногах дошел до кресла, сел в него и закурил.

Вышедший из ванной в одном полотенце Ямамото смотрел на него так встревоженно, что стало тошно.

— До завтрашнего обеда не высовывайся из номера, — сказал Гокудера хрипло и зло и вышел из комнаты, глядя себе под ноги.

В обед они выехали к условленному месту встречи — за руль пришлось пустить Ямамото, колено распухло и не желало униматься, вот проклятье! — но их ждала там только потрескавшаяся от зноя земля и смеющийся ветер, да оскаленные острыми пиками горы, вечно маячившие на периферии зрения, куда ни пойди.

Ни людей, ни коробочек, только Ямамото, глядевший на него обеспокоенно и растерянно одновременно.

Что и говорить, поездка охрененная. Теперь еще и погоня…

Машину слегка потряхивает, и Гокудера выныривает из воспоминаний о суматохе последних двух дней. Он все же решает открыть глаза — задремать надолго он не мог, а без его четких указаний чертов идиот завезет их еще незнамо куда.

Гокудера глухо кашляет — в горле першит, — щурится и подскакивает на сидении. Над горной грядой восходит солнце.

— Сколько я проспал? — хрипит он, поворачивая к стоящему рядом с машиной Ямамото затекшую шею. — Идиот, какого черта ты не разбудил меня, за нами погоня, кретин, нам нельзя долго оставаться на месте!

— Мы и не остаемся, — пожимает плечами Ямамото, улыбается и хлопает дверцей, садясь обратно в кадиллак. — Я просто остановился на минуту — проверить машину, ну и, сам понимаешь, раз кустов тут все равно нигде нет, какая разница…

— Мне плевать, где тебе вздумалось поссать, — рявкает Гокудера, ошалело мотая головой. — Где мы? Какого хрена происходит? Если мы ехали на северо-запад, какого черта солнце сейчас…

— Планы поменялись, — Ямамото отхлебывает минералки и протягивает бутылку Гокудере. — Попей, это важно.

— Я сейчас ее тебе в глотку засуну.

Ямамото вздыхает.

— За нами отправили слишком много людей. Мы бы не справились. Вонгола решила, что нужно поменять план. Сейчас мы едем в Солт-Лейк-Сити.

— Потому что погоня испугается больших расстояний и не ломанется за нами туда?

— Нет, — улыбка Ямамото стала шире. — Они едут по нашему старому маршруту.

Гокудера чувствует, как раздражение ударяет в голову, закипает на губах. Он резко подносит руку ко рту и вздрагивает — на нижней губе свежая ранка. Во сне, что ли, прикусил?

Ямамото смотрит туда же и как-то странно дергает шеей.

— Быстро объяснил мне, что происходит, придурок, — Гокудера шарит в бардачке в поисках сигарет.

— Мукуро создал иллюзию, и, пока мы пережидали, погоня уехала за ней. Они все еще думают, что мы едем в ближайший аэропорт. Преследуют «нас» несколько часов.

Гокудера моргает — а потом понимание, как восходящее на горизонте солнце, обрушивается на него, затапливая алой яростью до краев.

— Он был здесь.

— Ну да. Извини, надо было предупредить, но он появился неожиданно, не было времени объяснять.

Гокудера чувствует, как перехватывает от злости горло. Сон о вчерашнем дне был не сон — эта тварь просто не упустила шанса как следует покопаться в его памяти, пока была в его теле, а сам Гокудера валялся в машине.

Не валялся.

Он проводит языком по свежей ранке на губе — и бросается на Ямамото.

Тот успевает выскочить из машины, но Гокудера вылетает следом, взвыв от прошившей ушибленную ногу боли, впечатывает кулак в его челюсть и сразу же двигает другой рукой под дых. Ямамото сгибается, выпучив глаза, и выставляет вперед ладони, что-то крича, но Гокудере уже плевать.

Ярость течет и заливает его, вытекает сквозь саднящие пальцы, отпечатываясь на чужом лице.

— Сука, — хрипит Гокудера, снова занося руку, но Ямамото успевает перехватить ее и встряхивает его, пристально и серьезно заглядывая в перекошенное лицо.

— Гокудера. Успокойся. Слышишь меня? Мы разговаривали, пока он держал иллюзию. Да мы даже и не говорили толком! Он пробыл здесь каких-то полчаса, пока мы не убедились, что погоня ушла за машиной-иллюзией. Остальное время ты просто спал, я даю тебе слово. Гокудера! Да что с тобой, мы ничего не делали, тогда был первый и последний раз, когда мы с ним…

— Да мне плевать, — шипит Гокудера, выдергивает руку и прислоняется к дверце машины, унимая дрожь в руках и переводя сорванное дыхание. — Трахайся с кем угодно, мне плевать, два года уже плевать, но, сука, не смей делать это с кем-то в моем теле!

— Ты сам предложил нам с тобой перестать… перестать, — невпопад отвечает Ямамото и протягивает ему поднятую с земли пачку. — И я ни с кем не спал, пока мы были вместе. Ты же знаешь. Только после.

— Наверстывал упущенное. Молодец, — Гокудера нервно затягивается, проклиная себя за чертов характер и неумение сдержаться. Он ведет себя как полный идиот. — Еще раз этот, — он дергает плечом, — вселится в мое тело без моего ведома — я сверну тебе шею. Разговор окончен. Едем.

Пустыня сыпет в лицо песком, и кроме него Гокудера ничего больше не может найти внутри себя.

***  
Дорога пылит под колесами, Гокудера щурится, глядя на палящее солнце сквозь стекла очков. Глаза уже начинают слезиться, но он упрямо пялится на желтый шар.

Гокудере невыносимо душно, не только от сухости пустынного воздуха, но и от того, что он уже в десятый раз облизывает губы, пытаясь уловить знакомый привкус, но ощущает только пыль. Он не уверен даже, что вспомнил бы сейчас губы Ямамото.

Да что врать, все он прекрасно помнит! Они горячие, соленые, и после одного-единственного прикосновения хочется еще и еще, хочется больше, пока перед глазами не начинают плясать точки.

Есть у Ямамото — была два года назад — такая привычка: целуя, он клал ладонь Гокудере на пояс, поглаживая кожу под футболкой. Легонько, одним только большим пальцем, но этого хватало, чтобы тело прошивало непрерывными электрическими разрядами.

Чертова машина, чертовы американцы... Гребаный Ямамото! Сейчас Гокудера дьявольски жалеет, что не может сбежать в душ. В их распоряжении только двухдверный кадиллак и вся пустыня Мохаве в придачу.

Чертовски много — и до смешного мало. Расстояние между их бедрами всего сантиметров тридцать, и близость Ямамото он чувствует всем телом. Пот стекает за воротник, щекочет спину и лопатки. Гокудера нервно передергивается от этого ощущения.

— Гокудера? — голос Ямамото накладывается на воспоминания, накрывает новой горячей волной. — Все в порядке?

— Отвали, придурок, — Гокудера торопливо отворачивается. Короткие пряди липнут к горящему лбу и к щекам. — Все будет в порядке, когда я избавлюсь от твоего общества!

Ямамото улыбается мягко и открыто, как ребенку. Гокудере кажется, что он слишком слабо ему врезал. Может, если ударить посильнее, можно выплеснуть из себя вместе с яростью память о том, как Ямамото наклонялся над ним раньше, как жмурился, смаргивая пот и придерживая за бедра. Вымести прочь из памяти это воспоминание — и еще множество. Хорошо бы забыть, как легко подстраивались тела друг под друга когда-то давно, как напрягались плечи Ямамото под пальцами, как двигалась, заходясь в загнанном дыхании, его грудь. Как сам Гокудера захлебывался и, жмурясь, твердил: «Еще, еще, еще...»

— Иллюзия уже рассеялась, скоро они снова сядут нам на хвост, — Ямамото примирительно отступает.

— Справимся. В первый раз же справились, — Гокудера раскладывает карту, старательно закрывая ею свои бедра, и слепо пялится в путаницу дорог. — Этот самодовольный урод нам не нужен. Стоило просто разбудить меня.

Краем глаза он ловит мимолетную улыбку Ямамото и зло стискивает пальцы. «Нам»! Вот же дурак, что он несет? Кольца впиваются в ладонь. Чтобы не видеть чужого улыбчивого лица, Гокудера смотрит в густо-голубое небо, похожее на яркий эмалевый купол. Вся Невада выглядит так, будто в момент созидания Господь взял два-три чистых цвета и нарисовал ее парой мазков широкой кисти. Желто-серая пустыня, красные скалы, а над всем этим — чистое голубое небо.

Гокудере вдруг страшно хочется встать под душ, подставляя лицо каплям, и позволить смыть с себя всю пыль, все неотвязные воспоминания, все тяжелое непрошенное возбуждение, яркое до звезд в глазах и горечи во рту. До ближайшего душа — минимум сутки езды по пыльным дорогам, погоня на хвосте, свинцовые гостинцы: полный спектр развлечений. Одно из них, похоже, приближается. А он еще жаловался на скуку!

На самом деле, небо не такое уж идеально чистое: в его глубине явственно можно различить что-то черное. Крошечные точки стремительно увеличиваются в размерах, разрастаются, принимая узнаваемые очертания. Да что там очертания, стрекот винтов не различит только глухой!

— Ямамото, — Гокудера щурится, вглядываясь в горизонт до рези в глазах, — похоже, у нас проблемы. Ходу!

— Что там?

— Вертолет. И не один.

Машина рвется с места, поднимая шлейф песка и пыли. Долго от вертолетов не побегаешь.

Мимо проносится несколько указателей. На одном Гокудера успевает заметить надпись: «Осторожно! Впереди охраняемая зона». Следующая порция гласит: «Движение дальше запрещено. Милитаризованная зона. Охраняется Армией США» и «Зона 51. Не пересекайте эту точку».

— Ямамото, — Гокудера вспоминает, сколько раз читал об этом месте, сколько раз разглядывал планы и фотографии со спутника, а главное — сколько встречал рассказов о том, как строго охраняется территория. В обычное время он был бы счастлив увидеть Зону 51 хоть издалека. Теперь же она станет для них ловушкой.

— Я видел.

— Не снижай скорость, я попробую их сбить. — Вертолетов три, и Гокудера зло шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Судя по пыли на дороге, следом за ними едут и машины. — Вот же привязчивые уроды. Вертолетов им не жалко.

— Ты же знаешь, Кольца Вонголы стоят...

— Да знаю я, деревянная твоя башка! Заткнись и рули!

Пули взрезают песок справа от машины, и Гокудера бьет кулаком по обивке сиденья — дальнобойность у вертолетных орудий лучше, чем у системы CAI. Наверняка у этих ребяток есть с собой гранатомет. Или несколько. Чертовы американцы! Вот уж верно говорят, суммарный калибр их оружия часто превышает их IQ. Все они такие, неважно, летают на вертолетах или ползают на помятых красных пикапах.

Ямамото выкручивает руль, уходя от пулеметной очереди. Вертолет проносится над ними и заходит на новый круг. Впрочем, впереди уже виден шлагбаум с ярким знаком «СТОП», так что бежать им, в общем-то, некуда.

— Гони, Ямамото! Не останавливайся. Поворачивать будешь, когда я скажу. — Пожалуй, это их единственный шанс. Датчики движения, радары, охрана на тяжеловооруженных армейских джипах, система ПВО, несколько новейших боевых истребителей, а то и что похуже. — Просто доверься мне.

— Я всегда доверяю тебе, — отзывается Ямамото, и от этих простых слов Гокудеру словно кипятком ошпаривает. Нашел же время!

— Болтать будешь потом, дебил!

Ямамото улыбается и давит на газ изо всех сил. Шлагбаум разлетается облаком щепок, а кадиллак едет дальше уже по запретной зоне.

— Нарушители! Приказ — немедленно остановиться! — Гокудера следит за белым джипом, несущимся им наперерез. Только бы успеть... Только бы все получилось! — Немедленно остановиться и выйти из машины! В противном случае будет открыт огонь на поражение.

Ямамото давит на газ, выжимает из мотора все возможное, но больше двухсот эта тачка все равно выдать не способна.

Остается позади служебная стоянка, песок взрывают автоматные очереди. Одна едва не задевает колеса. Гокудера пригибается, торопливо выцепляя взглядом ориентиры на местности. Одинаковые белые и стальные ангары сливаются на такой скорости, перемешиваются стороны света, направления. Они несутся на полном ходу прямо через самое сердце Зоны 51.

— Поворачивай! — автомобиль идет юзом, но все же вписывает в поворот. Краем глаза Гокудера видит машины, бегущих людей, вертолеты, несущиеся над запретной зоной. Ракета похожа на маленькую комету, на длинного изящного китайского дракона. Она прошивает вертолет насквозь. Его ведет, закручивая волчком.

Кажется, боевые вертолеты беспокоят военных куда больше, чем кадиллак. Кто-то стреляет, к месту крушения подтягиваются джипы.

— Направо! Быстро! — у них есть крошечная фора. Гокудера цепляется за борт машины влажными от невероятно острого напряжения ладонями. — Жми!

Ямамото выруливает прямо среди толпы и припаркованных рядами тачек.

Возле ангаров царит суматоха, и Гокудера, не в силах сдержать любопытство, разглядывает какой-то странный комплекс устройств на крыше одного из них. Ореол вокруг антенн явственно напоминает Пламя посмертной воли. Он то и дело вспыхивает и гаснет, расплескивая искры. Кто-то из людей возле ангаров кричит и тычет в них пальцами. Этих конструкций не показывала ни одна спутниковая съемка, ни один панорамный вид из тех, что лежали на сайтах ловцов НЛО.

Гокудера вытаскивает мобильник, молясь о том, чтобы не разбить его к чертям во время гонки. Тормозные колодки визжат, пока Ямамото вписывается между двумя ангарами. От скорости камера прыгает, но Гокудера все-таки делает несколько снимков. Возможно, Джаннини сможет разобраться, что это за штуковина. После Большой белой машины Гокудера относится с подозрением к такого рода сооружениям.

От Зоны 51 можно ожидать чего угодно.

— Выезжай на взлетную полосу, скорее! Налево давай! — как же хорошо, что он помнит план.

Ямамото проскакивает между двумя черными истребителями, поджаривающимися на беспощадном солнце Невады. Если постараться, можно рассмотреть их бортовые номера и серии, и Гокудера глядит во все глаза.

— Вот черт, кому расскажешь — не поверят же, — шепчет он, снимая с другого ракурса испускающую Пламя установку.

Растрескавшийся бетон взлетной полосы прыгает под колеса, и машина сразу же поддает ходу. Солончаки вокруг сияют невероятной яркой белизной, слепят глаза. Мертвое озеро наступает на бетонную полоску, пожирает ее края. Гокудера дышит горячим ветром, напряженный как струна, и пытается смотреть во все стороны разом. Позади царит невероятная суматоха. В ворота Зоны 51 влетают на полном ходу вооруженные машины их преследователей и тут же вязнут, влипая в огненную кашу.

Кадиллак, похоже, тоже не собираются отпускать просто так. На взлетную полосу выезжают машины охраны. Бетон сухо щелкает под выстрелами, а их неторопливо и уверенно пытаются взять в кольцо.

— Пригнись, дай вправо и притормози! — Гокудера ложится грудью на спинку сидения. Очки смешно и неловко подпрыгивают на носу, скачет и прицел. Ямамото подпускает преследователей ближе, но стоит Гокудере выпустить сгусток Пламени, сразу же дает по газам.

Гокудера шипит, стреляя снова и снова, руку неприятно ломит от непрерывных толчков отдачи. И все же у джипов преимущество в скорости. Коротко оглянувшись, Ямамото выворачивает руль, заставляя машину завертеться на месте, пройтись юзом. Гокудера просто поднимается, раскрывая систему CAI в полную силу. Джипы взрываются один за другим, во все стороны летят осколки стекла. Один едва не впивается в руку Гокудеры и тот поспешно сползает ниже. Ямамото выруливает обратно на бетонку, а потом на грунтовку.

Чертова тачка трясется, как припадочная, перескакивая на шоссе. Ямамото выжимает из нее столько, что Гокудеру вдавливает всем телом в сидение. Кажется, у машины вот-вот отвалятся колеса, или попросту рассыплется кузов.

Позади, на бетонке, догорают остатки армейских джипов. Гокудера старается не смотреть на толпу охраны и не думать, что будет, если все эти люди ломанутся за ними. Пока они, впрочем, плотно заняты перестрелкой. Один из вертолетов еще нарезает неровные круги, поливая все вокруг свинцом.

— Поддай, — Гокудера загнанно дышит, осматриваясь по сторонам. Еще один джип он взрывает, почти не глядя, — отсюда почти двадцать минут пилить до северных ворот.

Ямамото сдавленно ругается. Гокудера с удовольствием поддержал бы его — это слишком долго, слишком далеко. Черт знает, сколько охраны они встретят возле границы.

— Если у нас закипит двигатель, мы уже никуда не уедем.

— Если затормозим, охрана закончит там и возьмется за нас, — Гокудера растирает онемевшее запястье, разминает мышцы пальцами. — Сворачивай направо, так быстрее.

По грунтовке машина едет медленнее, а пыль стоит столбом, зато так не нужно делать крюк в добрых десять миль. Как ни странно, они не встречают больше ни одного джипа.

Может, все дело в том, что они два чертовски везучих сукина сына и сегодня их день.

Ямамото сносит корявые железные ворота на полном ходу. Мелькают яркими пятнами запрещающие таблички, дорожные щиты и указатели.

— Блядь! — Гокудера оглядывается, хвоста за ними нет. — Охренеть! Ямамото, ну охренеть же!

Восторг и облегчение накатывают волной, наполняют изнутри, и Гокудере кажется, что если не держаться покрепче, его поднимет в воздух. Приподнявшись и высунувшись поверх лобового стекла, он раскидывает руки, глотая встречный ветер. Тот горячо хлещет по щекам, но Гокудере слишком хорошо. Весь мир такой отчаянно яркий, будто им снова семнадцать, и они возвращаются с одной из первых миссий — пьяные от осознания победы.

— Йиииха! — Гокудера смеется в небо. — Что, съели, уроды?!

Ямамото смеется вместе с ним, и Гокудере вдруг с невообразимой силой хочется обнять его, зарыться носом в волосы, вдыхая знакомый запах. Вместо этого он сползает вниз по сидению, стискивая руки.

— Черт побери, жрать-то как хочется.

— Так и думал, — Ямамото ведет ладонью, будто поглаживает руль, и Гокудера увязает взглядом в этом жесте, — я купил, пока ты спал утром.

Сзади под сидениями и вправду целый пакет еды, газировка в банках, чипсы и бургеры в шуршащих целлофановых обертках.

— Похоже, ты совсем впадаешь в детство. Тачку выбрал, как школьник с комплексами, теперь вот жратва для подростков.

— Как думаешь, легко найти другую в магазине на заправке? Вернемся домой, я тебя суши или сукияки накормлю, — Ямамото улыбается и смотрит так мягко и пронзительно, как может только он один.

— Ловлю на слове, — севшим голосом шепчет Гокудера и лишь потом понимает, что сказал. — Ничего мне от тебя не нужно, придурок!

Он поспешно отворачивается, чувствуя себя куда большим идиотом под взглядом Ямамото, от которого щекочет затылок и снова тяжелеет в паху. Это все азарт и адреналин от погони, конечно.

— Лучше скажи мне, что за странное место мы только что проехали? — спрашивает Ямамото, будто почувствовав его раздражение. — Ты, похоже, в курсе.

— Ты что, не знаешь Зону 51, придурок? — Гокудера едва не давится гамбургером. — Что, ни одного фильма про инопланетян не видел?

— Обычно ты мне их пересказывал во всех подробностях. После такого смотреть неинтересно, — Ямамото пожимает плечами.

— Ну и дурак. Это же самая известная секретная база в Америке. Каких только слухов о ней не ходит, — бормочет Гокудера с набитым ртом. — Говорят, они там изучают инопланетян, а в ангаре под номером 18 стоят тарелки и вскрытые тела в колбах. Полный набор, короче.

— И что, кто-нибудь их видел? Инопланетян этих?

— Не-а, — Гокудера торопливо качает головой. — Понятное дело, никто не видел. Но слухи все равно ходят, особенно после инцидента в Розвеле. А судя по вышке с Пламенем, не экспериментальные сорта пшеницы они там выращивают. Я ее сфотографировал, покажу Десятому, пусть разбираются, что это за штука.

Улыбка у Ямамото удивительно теплая. Гокудера растерянно отводит глаза, осекаясь посреди разговора. Теплая кола отвратительна на вкус, все время норовит пойти носом, и Гокудера кривится, упорно глядя на дорогу, на спидометр, на свои колени — лишь бы не на Ямамото.

— За нами кого-нибудь пошлют. Просто так не отпустят. Может, уже послали, — говорит он тихо. — Эта развалюха рассыплется, если придется еще раз так гнать. Надолго ее не хватит.

Гокудера разворачивает карту. Ее углы уже успели обтрепаться, завернуться от жаркого ветра. Хорошо хоть не выгорела. Когда так жарит, все возможно.

— Есть идеи? — интересуется Ямамото.

— Да. Поворачивай направо. К тем скалам. И побыстрее, — Гокудера вглядывается в дорогу позади. Красная пыль стоит там столбом.

Гравий и сухая трава хрустят под колесами, машина тяжко переваливается на кочках, скребет днищем по земле. Если только лопнет колесо, или повредится подвеска, им обоим конец, и Ямамото вслушивается в каждый звук с тревогой.

Скалы расступаются прямо перед ними, и кадиллак въезжает, подскакивая на камнях, в узкую расселину между скал. Машина растворяется среди теплого красноватого сумрака, сливается с ним.

Еле слышно журчит река, и Гокудере хочется выбраться из машины и залезть в воду, окунуть голову, чтобы хоть немного остудить раскаленные мозги. Кажется, внутри черепной коробки все уже совершенно изжарилось, мысли текут вяло и лениво. Он только вслушивается в шум проносящихся по дороге машин. Их много, чертовски много.

Чем дальше, тем сильнее они с Ямамото влипают, и пока уходят лишь на чистом везении, иначе не скажешь. Хотя какое уж тут везение: плясать на раскаленной сковородке, сменив одну погоню на другую.

Когда рев моторов стихает, Ямамото выбирается из машины и потягивается всем телом. Гокудера неотрывно следит, как он подходит к воде, полощет в ней ладони. А потом Ямамото стаскивает рубашку прямо через голову, не расстегивая пуговицы. Его загорелая спина блестит от пота. Он черпает воду и, выпрямившись, льет себе на голову и плечи. Черные волоски облепляют шею, по лопаткам текут сверкающие капли, и Гокудера не может вдохнуть — так и сидит с приоткрытым ртом, стискивая в пальцах и без того мятую пачку.

Наконец он сует в рот сигарету и щелкает зажигалкой. Дрожащие пальцы оскальзываются, и колесико только прокручивается вхолостую.

— Гокудера! — Ямамото смотрит на него через плечо. — Иди сюда, вода прохладная.

— Обойдусь, — Гокудера все-таки прикуривает и затягивается так, будто хочет разом втянуть всю сигарету в легкие, чтобы в груди не осталось ничего, кроме горького ядовитого дыма. Может, тогда там не останется места для едкого возбуждения?

Он сидит и курит одну за другой, пока машина остывает, а Ямамото плещется в мелкой, чудом не пересыхающей речушке, как здоровенный жизнерадостный пес. Говорить ни о чем не хочется. Поскорее бы уже выбраться отсюда.

Выезжают они с другой стороны скального прохода. Ямамото улыбается — посвежевший, источающий какую-то странную смесь запахов. Гокудеру потряхивает от нее, от вида влажных завитков над его ухом и блестящей мокрой шеи, облепленной воротом рубашки.

От тряски болезненно пульсирует колено, но даже боль не может заглушить возбуждение и острое желчное раздражение.

— Посмотришь по карте, где здесь дорога? — спрашивает Ямамото жизнерадостно. Кажется, будто вода смыла с него не только пыль, но и тревожное напряжение. — Ты же штурман, веди.

— Засунь эту карту себе… — Гокудера не хочет слышать его голос, не хочет видеть мягкий взгляд, вообще видеть его не хочет. — Езжай прямо, не пропустим.

Колея на песке едва заметна, но это лучше, чем ничего. Ямамото молчит, не желая, видимо, раздражать его еще больше. Гокудере просто хватает его близости, чтобы так заводиться. Если бы он мог сесть за руль, может, дорога и необходимость гнать без остановки поглотили бы его внимание. Но ему остается только пялиться в горизонт и мысленно высчитывать расстояние: сколько они проехали и сколько еще остается. Сколько еще часов ему предстоит терпеть присутствие Ямамото рядом. Впрочем, они не успевают протянуть и километра, как машина медленно замедляет ход. Гокудера переводит взгляд на приборную панель и понимает, что на датчике топлива — ноль.

— Охуенная тачка! Если поблизости нет заправки, что, пешком пойдем? — ему страшно хочется ругаться, не важно, по какому поводу, лишь бы выдерживать дистанцию между ними. — Что скажешь, умник?

Ямамото смотрит немного снисходительно. Глядя на него, Гокудера понимает, насколько все-таки тот успел повзрослеть за эти годы. Конечно, остался все таким же дураком, с этой его манерой влипать в неприятности по глупости, и все же — стал взрослее.

Наверное, они оба изменились. Когда-то Ямамото совершил самую большую в жизни ошибку и подставил их обоих по этой своей вечной радостной глупости. Теперь случилось нечто похожее, пусть они и не провалили пока что задание Десятого, как тогда. Гокудера чувствует раздражение и злость — но уже не ослепляющую ярость. На него накатывает усталость.

Все это — проваленное задание, их расставание, перепалки и ссоры — кажется теперь нелепым и детским. Гокудера почти равнодушно вспоминает, как лениво, по-кошачьи выгибался Мукуро, прижатый телом Ямамото, как исказилось его лицо. Как он сам смотрел на них двоих и пятился, стискивая в ладони связку ключей. Не стоило приходить без приглашения спустя пару месяцев после разрыва. Не стоило пользоваться своим ключом. Вообще не стоило думать, что все может быть, как раньше.

Воспоминания из тех, от которых Гокудера хотел бы избавиться, но они так прочно засели в голове, что выковырять их можно разве что с кусочками мозга. Остается научиться жить с ними и держать себя в руках, как бы сложно это ни было с его дурацким характером – и дурацкой улыбкой Ямамото.

Гокудера выходит из машины следом за ним, ступает по хрусткому песку, чувствуя пятками его жар даже сквозь подошву, переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Ну, что будем делать, а? — спрашивает он.

Вместо ответа Ямамото открывает багажник. Он весь заставлен канистрами, полными топлива. Резковатый запах бьет в нос.

Должно быть, лицо у Гокудеры достаточно красноречивое, потому что Ямамото хохочет — совершенно ясно и безмятежно, безо всякого желания обидеть.

Даже если он поумнел и изменился — не так уж сильно.

Гокудера фыркает, сдерживая смех, и чувствует, как понемногу тает напряжение и злость внутри.

***  
Он просыпается затемно от того, что ему на лицо капает вода. Морщится, с трудом разлепляя глаза. Спросонья кажется, что они в гроте или пещере, это слишком непривычно после пробуждения под высоким бескрайним небом, и на мгновение Гокудера ощущает легкий приступ неожиданной клаустрофобии. Только спустя несколько секунд и зевков он понимает, что его окружают серые стены номера в мотеле.

— Извини, — Ямамото быстро поднимается с его кровати, трясет головой. Мелкие брызги летят в стороны, Гокудера кривится и готов уже возмущенно огрызнуться, но замолкает. Ямамото полностью одет, у дверей стоит собранная сумка. — Я захватил еды, — кивает тот в ее сторону. — Надо срочно выезжать. Цуна все-таки смог до нас дозвониться, лучше уносить ноги.

Гокудера поднимается рывком на кровати и кривится от вспышки боли в висках — да что за чертово невезение, он соберет за эту поездку все возможные напасти! Только перестало ныть колено…

Кофе, который Ямамото протягивает ему уже в машине, не делает утро лучше. Голова раскалывается, мутит от вчерашних бургеров. Похоже, он умудрился поймать еще и солнечный удар, пока они носились по пыльным дорогам. Или пока был в отключке… А это глумливое мудло распоряжалось его телом.

Ранка на губе зудит, Гокудера раздраженно прикусывает ее и сползает на сидении ниже, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.

— Что сообщил Десятый? — коротко бросает он.

— Местные все-таки смогли договориться с военными, уж не знаю как. Они преследуют нас вместе. Первым нужны Кольца, вторым — сохранить секретные сведения, пока что хотя бы в пределах страны. Поэтому в первую очередь избавляются от чужаков. Потом уже примутся за своих, — Ямамото хмурится. — И те, и другие мечтают прикончить нас, так что цели у них сейчас вполне общие.

Гокудера ругается сквозь зубы. Ситуация хуже некуда, но не засветить коробочки они не могли — иначе из Зоны 51 хрен бы им выбраться.

Ветер пока еще по-утреннему свеж, но в голове у Гокудеры уже сейчас жаркое вязкое марево, от которого хочется блевать. Он чувствует, что страшно устал. Впрочем, злость он тоже чувствует.

Гокудера бросает взгляд в зеркало бокового вида — там стремительно удаляется вывеска мотеля. Машина все-таки перегрелась вчера, и пришлось заночевать: пока он искал, на что сменить проклятую тачку, а Ямамото — автомеханика, уже стемнело. Они оба вернулись в крохотный номер ни с чем, и пока Гокудера остервенело тер спину под тепловатой водой в душе, Ямамото успел исчезнуть. Видимо, он все же отыскал тут смыслящего в машинах человека, потому что сейчас кадиллак бодро несет их вперед прочь от гостиницы.

В другом случае Гокудера был бы рад провести тут хоть целую неделю: крохотный мотель «Маленький инопланетянин» жил за счет близости к прославленной таинственной Зоне. Здесь, в сердце пустыни, всегда можно было встретить как самых чокнутых чудаков со всего мира, так и самых выдающихся ученых.

Они с Ямамото явно относятся к первым…

— Попей воды, ты пьешь мало жидкости, — Ямамото омерзительно свеж, будто они не проехали несколько часов под палящим солнцем. Он протягивает ему минералку, солнце слепит глаза, внутри поднимается муть, усталость и злость. Как же все-таки чертовски сложно учиться держать себя в руках рядом с ним.

— Ты достал меня, — говорит Гокудера, радуясь хотя бы тому, насколько тихо это произносит, и вяло отталкивает ладонь, сжимающую запотевшую бутылку. — Просто делай свою работу. Мне больше ничего не надо от тебя. Никакой дурацкой заботы. Хватит.

Ямамото сосредоточенно прикусывает губу, внимательно разглядывая дорогу, а потом тормозит.

— Послушай, — начинает он, все так же пристально глядя вперед. — Гокудера. Мне жаль, что так вышло. Я запорол то задание, но обещаю тебе, что на этот раз все исправлю. В этот раз все будет по-другому. Не злись на меня. Точнее, злись, конечно, у тебя есть повод. Но ты же должен понимать, что нам надо работать вместе, чтобы мы смогли отсюда выбраться, и ты бы рассказал Цуне все те интересные штуки про Зону, правда?

— По-другому? — выдыхает Гокудера, рассматривая ссадину на правой руке.

— Без осложняющих обстоятельств, — отвечает Ямамото и, наконец, глядит на него. Улыбается: — Нам незачем воевать. Расслабься.

Он кладет руку Гокудере на колено, и ноющая боль отступает мягко и неожиданно.

— Так лучше?

Гокудера кивает. Его отпускает — муть и тошнота уходят, оставив только усталость. Даже дурак Ямамото повзрослел. Пора и ему.

«Без осложняющих обстоятельств»… Гокудера хмыкает и закуривает. Ямамото кладет обе руки на руль, и они трогаются с места, поднимая пыль.

Осложняющими обстоятельствами Гокудера назвал тогда самого себя. Два года назад, когда докладывал Цуне о самой провальной их операции.

Все было донельзя глупо. Ямамото мог спасти груз, от которого зависела жизнь одного из главных союзников Семьи. А предпочел спасти Гокудеру. Груз не стал выкупом. Союзника убили. Его дети ненавидят Цуну так сильно, как никого в мире. Видит Бог, Гокудера себя за это никогда не простит.

«Я думал, что успею все», — тихо говорил Ямамото, рассматривая ковер в кабинете бледного и подавленного Цуны, но Гокудере было наплевать. Ямамото выбрал свой приоритет, и он отличался от главной вещи в жизни самого Гокудеры.

Да. У них просто разные приоритеты.

Когда Гокудера понял, что спустя неделю после провала все еще продолжает себя в этом убеждать, ему стало по-настоящему страшно. Он слишком привык рассчитывать на кого-то сильного рядом с собой. Напарника. Партнера. Того, кому можно доверить свою спину. А оказалось, что только спину и можно.

Он слишком расслабился. Когда Ямамото так же тихо спросил его, что бы он сам сделал в подобной ситуации, Гокудера на секунду замешкался с ответом — и возненавидел себя за это промедление. Конечно же, он выбрал бы благополучие Семьи. А как выкрутятся партнеры по операции — их собственное дело.

Ямамото смотрел на него молча и странно — глаза казались неживыми.

— Я бы справился сам, — выплюнул Гокудера, но Ямамото не сказал ни да, ни нет в ответ. Просто молча вышел из комнаты, а Гокудера запретил себе сомневаться хоть на йоту в собственной способности трезво оценивать боевую ситуацию.

Когда Гокудера сказал ему, что между ними больше нет ничего личного, Ямамото ушел так же.

Гокудера думал, что со временем должно стать легче. Он и сейчас так думает. Вот-вот. Совсем скоро...

— Извини, — улыбается Ямамото. — Я, кажется, заблудился.

Гокудера начинает орать раньше, чем думает о том, что ничего не меняется.

***  
Карты тоже врут. Машина кружит по выжженной земле уже с полчаса, но куда двигаться дальше, невозможно понять. Наверное, сверху следы от колес выглядят как инопланетные круги на полях, в другое время Гокудера бы рассмеялся этому, но сейчас не до смеха.

— Может, тут еще какие-нибудь таинственные штуки вроде твоих пришельцев? — хмыкает Ямамото, и Гокудере хочется треснуть его по башке.

Он садится на поросшую чахлыми кустиками и редкой травой почву и мнет пальцами виски. В голове немного проясняется.

— Мы теряем время, — он кусает фильтр сигареты, разглядывая карты воспаленными от пыли и недосыпа глазами. — Что с телефонами?

— Связи нет. Давай попробуем просто ехать…

— Сейчас полдень, солнце в зените. Как ты предлагаешь ориентироваться, придурок? Ни тени, ни ветра. Мы можем ехать прямо в лапы погоне.

— Надо двигаться, — Ямамото запрокидывает голову к небу и жадно пьет из бутылки. Яркое солнце вырисовывает его плечи, линию шеи. Гокудера скрипит зубами, разглядывая кадык под смуглой кожей, который дергается на каждом глотке. Почему с этим идиотом нельзя просто трахаться, без всяких «осложняющих»?

Он сплевывает на землю. Потому что это Ямамото. Это больше, чем нужно для обычного траха. И точно больше, чем нужно Гокудере.

— Не маячь перед глазами, — огрызается он и идет к машине, устраиваясь под ее горячим боком.

Ямамото садится на водительское сидение и шуршит картой. Гокудера успевает выкурить три сигареты, рассматривая дрожащий над землей воздух и пронзительно-синее небо, от которого режет глаза, прежде чем слышит:

— Садись. Мы едем.

Гокудера мрачно плюхается на сидение и прикрывает глаза.

— Всегда мечтал водить такую машину, — доносится слева, и Гокудера кривится:

— Сколько раз ты будешь повторять это, придурок…

Он открывает глаза. Тягучую интонацию, с которой сказаны эти слова, нельзя спутать ни с чем. Она липкая и пристает к коже, от нее еще сильнее хочется встать под ледяной душ.

— Очаровательный раритет, — улыбается ему Мукуро ртом Ямамото, а потом облизывает губы и смеется — слишком высоко и мелодично для бейсбольного кретина.

— Катись к черту, — рычит Гокудера, проклиная тот день, когда они оба так глупо подставились под трезубец.

— Ну уж нет, у вас тут приключение, а мне нельзя? Жадность — порок! — Мукуро поднимает палец и увлеченно вертит головой, разглядывая голый пейзаж в обрамлении гор. В его глазах такое беспокойное любопытство, что на миг он даже снова становится похож на привычного нормального Ямамото. Только на миг.

— Что ты тут забыл?

— Вас надо вывести отсюда и прикрыть. Это ловушка, чужое Пламя. Капкан. Вы не заметили? — удивленно вскидывает бровь Мукуро, и Гокудера скрипит зубами. — Если тебе не нравится моя компания, я могу воспользоваться и тобой…

— Я тебе динамит в глотку запихну, урод!

— А с тобой забавно, — коротко улыбается Мукуро и щурится на дорогу. — Очки не одолжишь?

Они едут в тишине час или два, пока не заканчивается бензин. Гокудера, чертыхаясь, наполняет бак, проклиная гребаную тачку и кретина-Ямамото.

— Поболтаем? — губы лже-Ямамото растягиваются в мерзкой кривой улыбке, и Гокудера отворачивается, едва захлопнув за собой дверцу машины. — Нет ничего лучше, чем скрасить дорогу увлекательной историей. Так вот, однажды один спортивный юноша встретил другого юношу…

— Динамит. Глотка, — хрипло огрызается Гокудера, понимая, что его сейчас останавливает только перспектива оказаться с трупом Ямамото в одной машине посреди пустыни, в которой от одной заправки до другой ехать полдня.

— Ты мог бы побеседовать со мной хотя бы о погоде, раз уж я спасаю вас из этого горячего местечка.

Гокудера кусает губы и вспыхивает, вспомнив о ранке.

— Какого хрена ты делал, пока был в моем теле, отвечай!

— О, я не так уж много успел. Я даже покажу, это недолго, — Мукуро выпускает руль и, картинно облизнувшись, проводит рукой по влажной от пота шее, с силой прикусив губу и глядя прямо в глаза Гокудере. Тот вздрагивает от нахлынувшего жара и тут же злится на себя: это не Ямамото, это всего лишь невыносимая тварь в его теле.

Мукуро удовлетворенно кивает и ухмыляется.

— Как я и думал. У него были такие же огромные глаза, когда он на тебя пялился. Тебе стоит почаще кусать губы.

Гокудера чувствует глупое облегчение. Значит, они ничего не… А, к черту, какая ему разница!

— Надо было захватить попкорн, — Мукуро разглядывает его во все глаза с самым поганым выражением лица. Гокудера и представить не мог, что у бейсбольного придурка когда-нибудь получится такое на его простецкой физиономии. — Твои эмоции и их кровожадная борьба друг с другом увлекательней любой мыльной оперы.

— Следи за дорогой, — рявкает он, закуривая, и прячет ухмылку.

— Услуга за услугу, — радостно улыбается Мукуро. — Я ответил на твой вопрос, теперь ответь на мой. Это тоже интересная игра. Кто в нашей истории первым предложил потрахаться: спортивный юноша или юноша с тяжелым характером?

— Я лучше подорву сотню вертолетов, чем буду терпеть тебя в этой машине еще хоть минуту.

— Мне нужно держать иллюзию еще минут двадцать. Ох, ладно, можешь не отвечать. Просто подумай об этом, меня устроит непередаваемо живописная игра эмоций на твоем суровом лице.

Гокудера старательно отворачивается, щурясь от пыли и ветра, но себя обманывать бесполезно — он не может об этом не думать. Он видит все так ясно, словно это было какой-то час назад, стоит только закрыть глаза.

***  
— Гокудера, — позвал Ямамото, когда они сидели в какой-то грязной норе в Сирии, дожидаясь подмоги. Потом помолчал и добавил тихо и как-то обескураживающе торжественно, — Хаято, сейчас я тебя поцелую.

Гокудера не успел остановить его, да и не пытался, неожиданно зачарованный мягкостью его голоса. От Ямамото густо пахло кровью, от него самого — порохом. Гремучая смесь вспыхнула и загорелась. Гокудера глухо застонал, зарылся пальцами в волосы Ямамото. Кольца, должно быть, болезненно цеплялись за пряди, но тот не морщился, только шумно дышал и шарил ладонями по бокам Гокудеры.

Потом они долго выбирались из здания, отстреливались, дрались, но в ушах звучало только сбитое дыхание Ямамото, и Гокудере казалось, что он плывет через горячий туман, через клубы пара. Весь мир дышал запахом Ямамото, звучал его голосом.

— Гокудера, — звал он, чтобы указать на незамеченный выход, и у Гокудеры горячо сводило живот.

— Гокудера, — шептал Ямамото, обхватив за шею, и тянул на кровать гостиничного номера, а Гокудера плыл следом за ладонью, закрывая глаза. Глазам было больно, губам — слишком горячо.

Они так и покатились по простыням, оставляя мокрые пятна, скользя пальцами по влажной после душа коже. Гокудера смотрел, как стекают капельки воды по груди Ямамото и, наклоняясь, собирал их губами. Их обоих накрывало горько и душно.

Ямамото гладил его лицо, обхватывал ладонями, заставляя смотреть вверх, заглядывал в глаза. Его прикосновения обжигали, Гокудере казалось, что на коже остаются пылающие следы, которые никогда не сотрутся, останутся вечным напоминанием. От этой мысли поджимались пальцы, и становилось мучительно сладко. Ямамото разглаживал хмурую морщинку над его бровями, обводил скулы, скользил подушечками — как же горячо! — по губам. Гокудера ловил его пальцы, целовал и облизывал, шалея от выражения лица Ямамото.

— От тебя все время пахнет дымом, — сказал тот. Голос его звучал до странности восхищенно, будто каждое новое ощущение становилось открытием.

— А то ты раньше не знал, — Гокудера по привычке огрызнулся.

— Серьезно, — Ямамото наклонился, прижался щекой к его волосам, втянул запах, скользнул ниже, лизнул кожу за ухом и обжег горячим дыханием шею. — Ты охуенный.

— Придурок, — хрипло отозвался Гокудера и не узнал свой голос.

Он и сам не мог оторваться от напряженных мышц, от лица — неожиданно серьезного, просветленного. Погладил подбородок, провел пальцами по щекам.

— Ты хочешь пересчитать мои зубы на ощупь? — спросил Ямамото.

— У тебя там должны быть лишние мышцы, из-за которых ты постоянно лыбишься, — Гокудера фыркнул ему в шею, облизал губы, потом задумался и проделал то же самое с губами Ямамото.

Потребность в прикосновениях была совершенно невыносимой, Гокудере хотелось изучать, касаться, и возбуждение смешивалось с любопытством.

Столько времени прошло, но в памяти отпечатано выражение его лица, влажные завитки волос над членом, то, как распахивались глаза Ямамото, когда Гокудера обхватывал пальцами головку, гладил, прослеживал рисунок выступающих вен.

Ощущение первого вторжения чужих пальцев, ошеломительно яркое, тоже осталось в памяти — не стереть, не запереть внутри так, чтобы больше никогда не вспоминать. Гокудера кусал ребро ладони и смотрел расширенными глазами на Ямамото. Смотрел неотрывно все время, пока его растягивали пальцы, пока внутрь проталкивался влажный от смазки член. Гокудера смотрел и падал, падал, падал бесконечно в жар Ямамото. Плевать было, кто кого трахает — они принадлежали друг другу, завладевали друг другом, обмениваясь раскаленными жадными взглядами.

Ямамото стискивал его бедра, насаживал его на себя и наклонялся, чтобы поцеловать жадно, немного неловко. Гокудера захлебывался в его поцелуях. Его накрывало болью, жаром, восторгом, ярким отчаянным удовольствием, и он цеплялся за Ямамото, подавался навстречу его движениям.

На каждом толчке бедра неловко съезжали, но множество мелких неудобств и неловкостей, срастаясь, образовывали нечто совершенно удивительное, от чего сносило голову словно взрывом. Пока Гокудера еще мог сфокусироваться, то следил, как стекает пот по шее и груди Ямамото, пока тот кусает губы. Выражение лица не оставляло сомнений: он сдерживается из последних сил. А потом Гокудера и сам перестал контролировать себя, только стонал — совершенно отчаянно — и до треска сжимал простыни в кулаках.

Ему достаточно прикрыть глаза, чтобы вспомнить, как Ямамото притискивал его к себе, изливаясь в оргазме, как торопливо дрочил его член, просунув ладонь между их телами. Он бормотал что-то — наверняка чушь, но слова эти или, скорее, сам голос, горячее дыхание за ухом, стали последней каплей. Гокудера разом рухнул в жар, вскрикивая, захлебываясь и цепляясь ладонью за плечо Ямамото.

Стоит признать, он помнит слишком много вещей, связанных с Ямамото, слишком много сказанных слов, помнит все это слишком ярко — черта с два отделаешься. Закрыв глаза, Гокудера признается себе, что не хочет избавляться от них. На самом деле не хочет.

В лицо дует ветер, остужая полыхающую кожу, но он не справляется со своей работой. Щеки горят, лоб жаждет чужой прохладной ладони, все тело наливается жаром и зноем. Гокудера кусает губы, чтобы не стонать, и боль отрезвляет.

Когда он открывает глаза, то ждет едкого комментария по поводу чересчур очевидных эмоций на лице, но слышит только тишину. Он поворачивает голову и видит лицо Ямамото — близко, ошеломительно близко, хотя тот просто наклонился к нему с соседнего сидения.

— Гокудера, — говорит он привычным голосом, в котором знакомы мельчайшие оттенки. — Все в порядке?

— Нет, — хрипло выдыхает Гокудера, облизывая пересохшие губы. — Нет.

Они сталкиваются губами, впиваются друг другу в плечи пальцами, словно уцелевшие в кораблекрушении. Ямамото останавливает машину, и на них обрушивается тишина, весь мир пуст и одновременно полон до краев. Бескрайнее море выжженной земли и сухоцветов колышется вокруг них, обступает со всех сторон, но утонуть больше не страшно.

— Аэропорт будет еще нескоро, — шепчет Ямамото, и Гокудера затыкает ему рот жадным поцелуем.

В машине неудобно и тесно, невозможно дотянуться друг до друга так, чтобы трогать везде, где хочется, чтобы окунуться друг в друга целиком. Гокудера тащит Ямамото из машины, и тот идет за ним, неотрывно глядя в глаза сияющим взглядом.

Солнце заходит, и в его лучах все полыхает алым: машина, песок, скалы. Красные отсветы пляшут в волосах Ямамото, в его глазах, когда Гокудера подходит к нему и целует жадно и жарко. Ямамото отвечает так резко, что Гокудера не может сдержать стона.

Он стонет Ямамото в рот, царапая плечи, сдирая с них пропотевшую за день футболку, слизывает с кожи пот и соль, дурея от запаха — как ему не хватало его все это время, все это чертово время, этого проклятого запаха!

Он ведет языком по шее, и Ямамото выдыхает хрипло, тихо и страшно, дергая его на себя. Саднящие губы горят, Гокудеру ведет, как пьяного, ветер поднимает маленькие ураганы из песчинок, и они танцуют вокруг них, сметая все на своем пути.

Ямамото разворачивает его и нажимает между лопаток, и Гокудера выгибается, прижимаясь к нагревшемуся за день капоту. Металл обжигает чувствительные соски, Гокудера стонет и матерится не переставая.

Он вздрагивает и прикусывает костяшки пальцев, когда чувствует осторожное прикосновение губ к своей пояснице, а затем с него сдергивают джинсы и лижут кожу на поджавшихся ягодицах.

Ямамото растягивает его долго, слишком долго, Гокудера подается навстречу, вздрагивая, когда головка собственного члена касается капота машины — покрытый красной краской металл почти остыл, но выглядит кипящей лавой, в которой Гокудера плывет и плавится.

Ямамото входит в него плавно, ловит член рукой и дрочит быстро и размашисто.

— Еще, — требует Гокудера, — еще! — и Ямамото вколачивает его в капот так, что сводит поясницу и пальцы, скользящие по гладкой поверхности машины. Гокудера упирается руками и кричит, кричит, пустыня входит в его тело, раскаленная и бескрайняя, застывает на коже песком и солью, уносит все мысли из головы порывом ветра. Ямамото шепчет его имя, когда кончает, и у Гокудеры дрожат губы.

Он переворачивается на спину и ложится на капот, прикрыв глаза, ловя последние отблески заходящего солнца. Ямамото прикуривает две сигареты, сует одну ему в рот и ложится рядом.

— Ты можешь быть не готов умереть за меня, я переживу, — он выдыхает дым — Гокудера видел это всего пару раз в жизни, — но ты не можешь запретить мне умереть за тебя, если это понадобится. Я так хочу, — говорит Ямамото, оглядываясь через плечо, и смеется. — Ты такой дурак, Гокудера. Хватит мучить себя ненужной ответственностью. Ты заботишься о Вонголе. Я забочусь о тебе. По рукам?

Гокудера пожимает плечами, затягивается, и Ямамото поворачивается обратно, поднимая голову к небу, на котором загораются первые звезды.

***  
Ночь в пустыне наступает неожиданно и мгновенно. Синий купол обрамлен золотисто-розовой каймой горизонта, словно, если ехать достаточно долго, можно нагнать закатное солнце. Гокудера запрокидывает голову и каждый раз летит все вверх и вверх, в звездную россыпь. Кажется, что ныряешь с головой в темную воду, полную живых пронзительных глаз. Нигде еще Гокудера не видел столько звезд, нигде они не казались такими близкими.

Если бы только они давали достаточно света, чтобы ориентироваться на дорогах...

Машина ползет по грунтовке, светлый песок видно хорошо, но все расстояния обманчивы, синий сумрак скрадывает повороты.

— Мы можем съехать с дороги и не заметить, — с беспокойством говорит Ямамото, щурясь в темноту.

Гокудера всматривается в карту.

— Знаю. Ни черта не понимаю. Здесь столько пометок, будто это не пустыня, а проходной двор какой-то, — он пытается найти любой ориентир.

— Гокудера.

— Если ты будешь меня отвлекать, мы точно заблудимся, — огрызается Гокудера.

— Гокудера, смотри.

Мало кто умеет так спокойно пропускать его реплики мимо ушей. Ямамото весьма хорош в этом. Он просто притормаживает и указывает куда-то в сторону. На горизонте, на фоне темного массива гор мерцает цепочка огней. Больше ничего не разглядеть в темноте.

— Похоже на городок. Или хотя бы мотель.

— А где город, там есть шоссе. И можно спросить дорогу, — Ямамото кивает, задумчиво вглядываясь в горизонт. Иногда он может быть удивительно серьезным, Гокудере нравится слушать его голос в такие моменты. — Поехали?

— У нас есть выбор? — Гокудера и сам чувствует, как покидает голову пустота и легкость. Все это уже серьезно.

— Не думаю, — Ямамото качает головой, выворачивая на какую-то едва заметную колею. Ночная прохлада дышит в лицо, и Гокудера старается вдыхать как можно больше воздуха, будто надеется надышаться про запас, прежде чем наступит очередной день, полный выматывающей жары. Кажется, поцелуи Ямамото смыли всю пыль, наполнявшую его, и дышится теперь так легко, так сладко.

Машина ползет, переваливая через пустынные, изъеденные эрозией холмы. Карта говорит, что на протяжении многих километров вперед нет ни одной дороги, по которой они могли бы перевалить через горы, будто люди никогда не ездят здесь. Хотя, если подумать, кому в здравом уме придет в голову тащиться сюда.

В собственном душевном здоровье Гокудера, например, не очень-то уверен.

Автомобильную лампочку разбило выстрелом, и Гокудера читает карту, подсвечивая себе мобильником. Карта пестрит обозначениями каких-то заповедников, охраняемых зон и природных территорий.

— Ямамото, — говорит Гокудера тихо. — Здесь нет никакого города. На карте написано, что тут полигон для ядерных испытаний.

— На полигон оно тоже не сильно похоже.

Ямамото прав. Место вообще ни на что не похоже, ни на военную базу, ни на научный центр — во время миссий Гокудере не раз приходилось бывать и там и там. Сейчас, глядя вперед, он не узнает назначений построек. На склоне вырисовываются мутно-белые вышки с широкими воротниками параболических антенн и яростным кипением Пламени на верхушках. Их много — штук двадцать, а то и больше. Всматриваясь в темноту, Гокудера узнает Пламя Тумана, Солнца, Урагана. Одна или две тускло мерцают цветом Дождя.

— Что за хрень они вытворяют в этой пустыне? — Гокудера приподнимается в машине, садится на спинку сидения, чтобы лучше видеть. Отсюда он может различить только несколько зданий, огромных грузовиков и какое-то мельтешение на склоне. Кажется, стройка там все еще идет, и ускоренными темпами, раз не прерывается даже ночью. — Потуши фары и разворачивайся.

— Ты собираешься идти туда, — Гокудере не нужно ничего говорить, чтобы Ямамото понял. В темноте выражение его лица невозможно разобрать. — Это чертовски опасно.

— Я знаю.

— Гокудера... — он не добавляет ничего, только касается его руки торопливым мимолетным жестом.

— То, что мы видели здесь, может быть опасно для Вонголы. Для всех. Нельзя просто проехать мимо и радоваться, что легко отделались!

Ямамото выходит из машины.

— Я пойду с тобой.

Они идут по камням, пригибаясь к земле, но ночи в Неваде слишком темные, чтобы разглядеть, что происходит внутри. Видно только стройку, подсвеченную прожекторами, суету рабочих, напоминающих торопливых муравьев. Ямамото припадает к земле. Пламя Дождя глушит только камеры, не давая обнаружить их. Часовых с автоматами оно, конечно же, не обманет.

— Не понимаю, как техника вообще может генерировать Пламя, — шепчет Гокудера, — а главное, зачем?

— Думаю, Джаннини сможет сказать.

Гокудера рассматривает тонкие кабели, соединяющие башни, широкие чаши параболических антенн, стараясь запомнить как можно больше. Хоть у него и нет никакой интуиции, он загривком чувствует, что внутри творится что-то дурное, а они с Ямамото влетели во все это с размаху, теперь и не вывернешься.

Отсюда они могут слышать, как перекликаются охранники и рабочие. Звучат шаги — совсем рядом. Автоматчики патрулируют периметр по двое, они проходят мимо, и у Гокудеры от такой близости пересыхает и горчит во рту. Он вслушивается в разговор, прижимаясь к земле.

— Говорят, еще немного, и эта хрень заработает. Сегодня тот, который слева, испытывали.

— И как?

— Не знаю. Сержант вернулся ни с чем.

Гокудера забывает дышать, вспоминая липкое вязкое марево, через которое продиралась их машина, спутавшиеся клубком дороги, тяжелую горькую пыль. Этим ребятам не потребовался иллюзионист, чтобы создать такую ловушку — они просто включили ретранслятор, истекающий Пламенем Тумана. Вот ведь сволочи!

— Надо уходить, — шепчет он как можно тише. — Больше все равно ничего не узнаем.

— Я что-то слышал.

Голос звучит, как выстрел, Гокудера стискивает пистолет, но Ямамото успевает первым. Пламя Дождя окутывает охранников, и они оседают на камни, плавно, почти незаметно.

— Этого хватит всего на пару минут, — Ямамото резко кивает в сторону машины. Сейчас дорога каждая секунда, и Гокудера бежит, оскальзываясь на мелких сыпучих камнях. Сухая трава хлещет по лодыжкам, колючки цепляются за джинсы, и он старается не вспоминать фотографии змей и скорпионов в путеводителе. Проклятая пустыня не хочет их отпускать.

Они запрыгивают в машину, слыша за спиной крики и рев двигателей. Кто-то беспорядочно стреляет в темноту. Ямамото перелетает через багажник одним движением и заводит мотор.

— Давай, ходу, ходу!

Машина выруливает на дорогу и летит вперед, Гокудера жмурится, вслушиваясь в шум за спиной. Слишком громко, слишком отчетливо. Дыхание бьется в горле, воздух, кажется, дерет глотку, встает в груди тяжелым комком.

Они играют в салочки со смертью уже который день подряд, то отрываясь, то снова оказываясь на волоске. Или, может, это смерть играет с ними, как кот с мышью, позволяя ненадолго ощутить себя свободными. За это время Гокудера чудовищно устал, но и Ямамото слишком крепко стискивает руль, слишком сосредоточенно смотрит в темноту. Не дотянут они до Солт-Лейк-Сити.

Гокудера трет виски пальцами, вдавливает в горящую кожу холодный металл колец, но даже это не помогает мыслить ясно.

— Ямамото, — шепчет он еле слышно, — я хотел сказать...

— Заткнись, — этот ответ звучит из уст Ямамото так неожиданно, что Гокудера вздрагивает и смотрит на него во все глаза. Слишком темно, можно различить только жестко сжатые губы. — Скажешь, когда будем в безопасности.

«А если ее не будет, этой безопасности?! — Гокудере хочется кричать. — А если ничего не будет?»

Он молчит, смотрит назад, в темноту. У них есть небольшая фора, но этого времени слишком мало, катастрофически мало. Они должны добраться, чтобы любой ценой предупредить Вонголу о том, что строится в самых пустынных уголках этой гребаной страны. Любой ценой. Гокудера смотрит искоса на Ямамото. Думает ли он об этом долге или хочет только спасти их обоих?

Сейчас им по дороге, даже если мотивы разнятся, а что, если когда-нибудь снова встанет выбор: или-или? Ямамото ясно сказал, что предпочтет.

Вдалеке на горизонте мерцают какие-то огни. На сей раз нет никаких сомнений, что это шоссе. На полной скорости они проносятся мимо покосившейся заправки. Кажется на миг, что они снова вернулись к тому месту, откуда начался их путь. Эти проржавевшие, побитые песком и временем сооружения выглядят так, словно появились вместе с пустыней и просто дожидались, пока люди приспособят их для своих нужд.

Телефон вибрирует в кармане — Гокудера благодарит всех богов, что он до сих пор не разрядился.

— Десятый! Ты слышишь меня? Здесь строят... — главное — сообщить, что они видели в пустыне.

— Все потом, Гокудера, — прерывает Цуна, — мы засекли вас. Самолет подхватит вас в Или. Главное, доберитесь.

Он не желает удачи, не говорит им быть осторожнее, но даже треск помех в динамике наполнен таким напряжением и беспокойством, что Гокудера замолкает, только крепче стискивает трубку.

— Хорошо, Десятый, — говорит он, прежде чем Цуна отключается, а потом поспешно тянется за картой. Бумага невнятно шуршит под руками, Гокудера неловко мнет ее в пальцах.

— Гокудера?

— Или, ты слышал, Ямамото! Нам не придется ехать до Солт-Лейк-Сити. Или, Или… — шепчет он, пытаясь разглядеть город при свете телефонного экрана. — Всего пятьдесят миль! Осталось всего пятьдесят миль!

Пятьдесят миль и армейские джипы на хвосте — или что там отправили за ними?

Ямамото быстро кивает и вдавливает педаль газа до упора. Мотор надсадно ревет, и Гокудера впервые за всю поездку чувствует какую-то острую нежность к этой чертовой тачке, которая выносила их из всех передряг. Лишь бы теперь доехала и не встала посреди шоссе. Гокудера кладет ладонь на приборную доску. Она греет кожу, отдавая набранное за день тепло, и хочется сказать что-то совсем уж нелепое и смешное.

— Мы выберемся, — говорит вдруг Ямамото. — А потом я буду трахать тебя трое суток, пока ты не отключишься. И еще.

Гокудера шумно сглатывает. Лоб и щеки лихорадочно горят, стоит только представить то, о чем говорит Ямамото.

— Идиот.

Дальше они едут молча, и в тишине есть что-то горячее, напряженное, что связывает их. Гокудере не нужно смотреть на Ямамото, он и так чувствует его присутствие, его сосредоточенность и решимость.

Их нагоняют, когда на горизонте уже можно различить россыпи городских огней. Гокудера оглядывается, разминая запястья, гладит коробочки, будто домашнее животное, и ему кажется, что те ластятся к рукам. Если бы с ними был Рехей, можно было бы выпустить Ури.

А так остается только Пылающая стрела, но даже запасы динамита у него на исходе — почти все осталось в самолете, а самолет остался в Лас-Вегасе, — в этой чертовой помойке посреди этой чертовой пустыни. Азартные игры он будет ненавидеть до конца жизни, как и это проклятое место, где нет ничего, кроме песка и американцев, помешанных на оружии.

Гокудера заряжает пушку и стреляет, надеясь задержать погоню, оторваться хоть немного. Взрыв корежит капот джипу, переворачивает его, сминая, как игрушку из дешевого пластика. Пули трещат по асфальту, взрывают одну из задних фар кадиллака. Гокудера пригибается, сдавленно ругается, мешая итальянский и японский.

Городок маленький, сонный, и они несутся сквозь него на полной скорости. В свете фонарей видно, сколько за ними едет машин, и Гокудера лихорадочно стискивает пальцы на сидении. На повороте он взрывает еще один джип, и тот летит огненным шаром прямо в темную витрину какого-то магазина. Гокудера уже не успевает увидеть, как сыплется стекло, да ему, в общем-то, плевать. У него осталось всего три динамитных шашки. Их нагоняют. Ближайшие преследователи уже так близко, что Гокудера может разглядеть перекошенные напряжением лица за лобовым стеклом.

— Гокудера, аэропорт.

Он резко кивает и стреляет, тщательно рассчитывая траекторию. Сейчас он просто не имеет права промахнуться. Пальцы вздрагивают, когда пуля врезается в кожаное сидение совсем рядом с его плечом. Взглянув вперед, Гокудера видит самолет — грузовой отсек открыт нараспашку, рядом суетится кто-то из техников Вонголы. Не успеют! Они просто не успеют взлететь!

— Я выпущу Джиро, — Ямамото вытаскивает коробочку. — Мы и так засветили кольца, теперь уже все равно.

Пламя Дождя струится по его рукам. Гокудере всегда нравилось ощущать это прохладное течение рядом. Или на коже.

Джиро мечется по дороге, как снаряд, пущенный из пращи. Ни одна собака не могла бы успеть за едущими на полной скорости машинами. Джиро успевает. Его лапы оставляют на асфальте пылающий след, когда он несется наперерез погоне, пока Ямамото выруливает на взлетную полосу. Гокудера видит, как заводятся двигатели самолета, как медленно и неторопливо он начинает движение. Трап грузового люка скребет по земле, высекая искры. Только тогда Гокудера понимает — зачем.

— Ямамото.

— Я понял.

Он наклоняет голову к рулю, лицо у него делается сосредоточенным до безумия. Кажется, все существо Ямамото направлено вперед, к начинающему разгон самолету. Им нужна всего лишь небольшая фора, и Джиро даст ее. Гокудера видит, как легко он перепрыгивает прямо по крышам машин. Пламя Дождя стекает с его лап, и машины тормозят, замедляются, будто мухи, увязающие в сиропе.

Они все еще пытаются стрелять, но это уже бесполезно. Ямамото давит на газ, автомобиль подбрасывает, едва не расплющивает изнутри о борт самолета. С душераздирающим скрежетом кадиллак скребет дверцей о железную стойку, но это уже не важно. Все уже не важно. Они внутри, люк медленно закрывается, и самолет набирает скорость, подрагивая на узкой неровной взлетной полосе.

Джиро забирается внутрь, цепляясь за край люка и смешно скребя лапами по железу, переваливается и катится по полу радостным пламенеющим шаром.

Гокудера смотрит, как исчезает последний просвет, как сходится металл с металлом, и не может вдохнуть, не может ничего сказать. Он так и сидит, каменно сжав руки и глядя назад.

Ямамото стискивает его с такой силой, что кажется, вот-вот лопнут ребра, зато Гокудера, наконец, делает вдох.

Они оба дышат отчаянно глубоко.

Дышат.

Живут.

***  
В Нью-Йорке ошеломительно холодно после раскаленной пустыни, и Гокудера чувствует себя сбитым с ног и с толку.

В Нью-Йорке все остывает.

Их обдает по прилету мелким неприятным дождем — тут начало осени, и погода капризничает, давя на виски и глаза мешаниной серых туч, редких лучей солнца и грязных брызг, подсыхающих на оконном стекле, и без того давно не мытом.

Гокудера вглядывается в темное небо за окном. Они ждут пересадки на другой самолет, ждут подходящего момента, чтобы улизнуть их этой страны. Нужно замести все следы, и он с Ямамото отсиживается в крохотной квартирке в Квинсе, совсем недалеко от аэропорта.

Точнее, он без Ямамото.

Тот исчезает, едва сменив одежду, и Гокудера только приглушенно материт его вслед — дебил, искатель приключений на свою задницу, поперся знакомиться с достопримечательностями посреди гетто. Ладно, не гетто, но выползать здесь из дома у Гокудеры мало желания.

Все остывает.

Медленно сходит краснота на обгоревшем носу, перестает ныть ушибленное колено — Гокудера в сотый раз думает, что если бы за рулем был он, то удалось бы управиться в десять раз быстрее. Он злится. «Трахать трое суток»? Тогда какого черта этого дебила носит непонятно где? К моменту, когда Гокудера начинает лезть на стену и готов уже отправиться на поиски придурка, тот звонит ему и лепечет что-то неразборчиво-веселое о потрясающих механиках Вонголы, с которыми он торчит в ангаре. Гокудера едва не разбивает телефон.

Ничего не меняется. Разочарование горчит, сигареты заканчиваются.

Эйфория спадает.

Это было чертовски хлопотное приключение — Гокудера сомневается в том, что захочет повторить его даже за все инопланетные корабли мира. Чистый адреналин, который отключил мозги и выжег все внутри. Пусть все катится к черту. Стрелки на приборной панели на нуле, адреналин закончился, топлива больше нет. Нечему внутри гореть.

Гокудера составляет подробный отчет для Цуны, курит, пьет кофе, ест полуфабрикаты из холодильника, мечтая сожрать всю пасту в Италии, когда они, наконец, доберутся до места.

Все, что угодно, лишь бы не думать.

Он даже выпускает из коробочки Ури, чтобы покормить, но она смотрит на него, как на дебила, и отворачивается, свернувшись клубком на кресле.

Гокудера выбивает из пачки последнюю сигарету и накидывает на плечи рубашку. Холодно.

Ямамото появляется уже перед самой посадкой — отыскали неприметный, совсем небольшой частный самолет — заскакивает в салон, плюхается в кресло и отрубается через пару минут с дебильной улыбкой на лице.

Гокудера сглатывает, шум в ушах отступает.

Впереди семь часов.

— Черт, — он впечатывает кулак в подлокотник и вздрагивает — костяшки еще чувствительны после того удара в челюсть бейсбольному придурку. Глупости. Ошибка это была. Все было ошибкой. — Почему тут экран не работает?

— Могу развлечь тебя светской беседой. Это куда увлекательнее, поверь мне, чем просмотр последнего блокбастера или даже погром салона самолета. Хотя, полагаю, после вашей поездки ты скорее остановил бы свой выбор на мелодраме?

— Заткнись, — Гокудере не хочется поворачивать голову, чтобы столкнуться взглядом с самодовольно ухмыляющимся лицом, таким знакомым и таким чужим сейчас.

— Поиграем в вопросы и ответы?

— Какого черта ты не оставишь нас в покое?

Мукуро тихо смеется.

— Все-таки «нас».

— Меня и этого дебила. Все, проваливай, с меня хватит. Мне надо подготовить отчет для Десятого.

— Ты все выслал еще утром, — Мукуро наливает в бокал воду и принюхивается. — Вместе с не самой вежливой просьбой никогда больше не отправлять тебя на совместные операции с Ямамото Такеши. Зона 51, к слову, очень живописное место, снимки просто чудесны. Может быть, тебе нужно сменить профессию? Фотографам хорошо платят.

— Сволочь, не смей лезть к Десятому! — Гокудера вскакивает с места, сжимая кулаки, но Мукуро не обращает на него внимания и отпивает из бокала, чуть морщится, отставляя его на откидной столик.

— Савада Цунаеши взрослый мальчик. Тебе придется как-то с этим жить.

— Он не мог показать тебе мой отчет, — рявкает Гокудера, откручивая крышку с бутылки минералки, и жадно пьет. Отдышавшись, отрезает: — И спросить у тебя совета не мог.

— Он и не спрашивал, — пожимает плечами Мукуро. — Просто обычное чтение писем за утренней чашечкой кофе после душа.

— Тебя туда не звали.

— О, еще как звали, — смеется Мукуро, и минералка попадает Гокудере не в то горло.

— Сука, — он все никак не может откашляться, — не смей даже прикасаться к Десятому…

— Он взрослый мальчик, — отрезает Мукуро. — Как и я, как и Ямамото. Это ты все никак не повзрослеешь. Что за детские обиды, милый Гокудера, нам нечего делить.

— Я тебя сейчас придушу, — Гокудера чувствует, как к лицу приливает кровь. — Сначала бейсбольный придурок, потом Десятый…

— Ты слишком примитивно мыслишь, — качает головой Мукуро. — Что он только нашел в тебе?

Гокудера встает из кресла, Мукуро смотрит на него снизу вверх. Хищное чужое выражение на лице Ямамото выглядит как никогда пугающе.

— Ты как собака на сене, — цедит он, обводя кончиками пальцев край бокала. — Определись, что тебе нужно. Мое мнение, если ты потрудишься его выслушать, заключается в том, что ты просто осел, а ослы, как известно, к сену весьма неравнодушны. Хватит обманывать себя.

— Какого черта ты все это несешь?

— Он меня попросил, — пожимает плечами Мукуро.

— Этот дебил? — у Гокудеры перехватывает горло от злости и тоски.

— Я передам твоему боссу, что ты начал называть его по-другому, — хмыкает Мукуро.

— Десятый… Десятый просил тебя со мной поговорить? — Гокудера падает в кресло как подкошеный. — Он в курсе?

— Все в курсе, — раздраженно кривит губы Мукуро. — Савада Цунаеши заботится о Семье не меньше, чем ты. Ты слишком много о себе воображаешь. И слишком много на себя берешь. Прекрати винить себя за провал той операции. И других тоже прекрати винить.

Мукуро лениво рассматривает ладонь тела, в котором находится.

Гокудера молчит. Какой стыд. Десятый…

— И не стоит калечить это тело после того, как я покину твою тоскливую компанию. Такеши вообще не стоит знать о том, что я тут был и говорил с тобой. Знаешь, — Мукуро наклоняется к нему, и Гокудера неосознанно сжимает пальцы на подлокотниках кресла. — Некоторые зрелые личности вполне способны сохранить прекрасные отношения и после того, как переспали. Ты в их число не входишь. Поэтому единственный приемлемый вариант для тебя — перестать изображать мученика и поддерживать прекрасные отношения с Такеши доступным тебе способом. Он занятный. И явно не заслуживает того, чтобы смотреть на твои пляски каждый день, — Мукуро фыркает. — Нет, ты все-таки не осел, а индюк…

Гокудера хватает его за рубашку, самолет слегка потряхивает, и Ямамото открывает глаза, сонно моргая.

— Гокудера… что…

— Спи дальше, идиот, — зло отвечает Гокудера и откидывается в кресле.

— Извини, что меня не было последний день. Я готовил…

— Не волнует, — Гокудера прикрывает глаза и, к своему удивлению, уже через несколько минут чувствует, как накатывает теплая чернота.

***  
— Ты ненормальный. Ты гребаный псих, которому надо лечиться, — Гокудера застывает с сигаретой в пальцах, забыв о том, что так и не подкурил ее.

Ямамото улыбается во весь рот и проводит рукой по отполированному красному боку машины.

— Я решил, что мы с ней столько пережили, что нечестно будет оставлять ее там.

Он касается пальцами капота, гладит мягко, и кровь приливает к паху Гокудеры в то же мгновение. Возбуждение настолько острое, что зубы сводит. На него накатывает запах песка, разгоряченной потной кожи, пороха и спермы, и все это такое яркое, будто он всего секунду назад упирался ладонями в теплый металл и захлебывался стонами.

— Поехали уже, — говорит он слишком торопливо. — Цуна нас ждет. И теперь поведу я.

Ямамото смотрит тепло и насмешливо. Его глаза кажутся неожиданно светлыми, почти желтыми в ярком солнечном свете, и Гокудера снова на секунду выпадает из реальности. Когда же это кончится уже?

В салоне еще хуже. Кожа сидений впитала пустыню, впитала все их возбуждение и адреналин. Датчики снова зашкаливают. Гокудера гладит ладонями руль, заново знакомясь с машиной, примериваясь к ней. Его едва заметно потряхивает, и он стискивает пальцы, чтобы скрыть дрожь.

Он выезжает на дорогу, чувствуя на себе взгляд Ямамото, горячий и тяжелый. Под ним невозможно следить за дорогой, даже думать не очень-то получается. Неужели Ямамото ощущал его внимание так же остро?

Гокудера вдыхает и выдыхает нарочито медленно — ровно до того момента, пока рука Ямамото не ложится ему на бедро. Пальцы гладят едва ощутимо, осторожно обводят колено. Гокудера чуть раздвигает ноги, глядя на дорогу расширенными шальными глазами.

— Черт побери, мы сейчас куда-нибудь врежемся, — как же все-таки хорошо, что резиденция Вонголы расположена в безлюдной местности, иначе их бы давно уже остановила полиция. Машина пьяно вихляет задом. — И я окончательно разобью твою драгоценную тачку!

Не выдержав, он съезжает на обочину и, даже не заглушив мотор, вцепляется Ямамото в волосы, тянет на себя. У того сухие от жара губы, и уже этого сухого царапающего поцелуя достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько Ямамото возбужден. Гокудера целует губы, подбородок, ведет языком по линии челюсти, захлебываясь и жмурясь до ослепительных кругов перед глазами. Они не касались друг друга три дня, и Гокудера только сейчас понимает, насколько скучал по его горячим ладоням под своей майкой.

— Сегодня я за рулем, — хрипло напоминает он, прикусывая шею Ямамото. Тот не отвечает, только шумно сглатывает под губами Гокудеры. Они оба захлебываются воздухом, снова целуются, потом переводят дыхание, столкнувшись лбами. Ямамото смотрит на него пристально и неожиданно серьезно, и Гокудера думает, что его влажные голодные глаза на самом деле нихрена не похожи на щенячьи — никогда не были похожи. Должно быть, что-то такое отражается на его лице, потому что Ямамото смеется.

Гокудера злится и дергает его за ворот, сует руки под рубашку и тут же задерживается пальцами на животе, так и гладя вдоль ремня. В машине чертовски неудобно, слишком тесно. Гокудера представляет, как раскладывает Ямамото прямо на капоте рядом с не слишком-то пустынной трассой, и едва не кончает на месте.

— Чертов сукин сын, — хрипит он и сглатывает, — ты меня с ума сведешь.

— Хорошо. Значит, будем одинаковыми психами. — Ямамото перебирается назад раньше, чем Гокудера успевает предложить, и ему остается только упасть сверху коршуном, придавить, стиснуть в руках, задирая майку и дурея от контраста загорелого тела и сливочно-бежевой кожи сидений. Ямамото неудобно упирается затылком, локтями, ему явственно тесно в узком пространстве, но выражение лица такое шальное, что Гокудера только шипит и продолжает стаскивать с него одежду.

За его спиной по дороге проносится машина, и живот скручивает жаркой судорогой.

— Гокудера, — Ямамото щурится, скользя по нему немного расфокусированным взглядом, будто никак не может сосредоточиться, — увидят.

Ему, черт побери, плевать — он как раз стащил с Ямамото джинсы и теперь задыхается от того, как блестит головка его члена, а смазка пачкает подрагивающий живот. Лихорадочно расстегивая свой ремень, Гокудера колотит другой рукой по кнопке, поднимающей складную крышу, мажет, потом, наконец, попадает. Пряжки, шипы, цепочки звенят друг о друга, и у Гокудеры просто не хватает терпения расстегнуть все, он яростно тянет одежду и белье, спуская джинсы с бедер.

Крыша скрипит, сыплет песком и разбрасывает по груди Ямамото солнечные пятна. Вся в дырках от пуль, она похожа на решето или на крыло древней летучей мыши. Гокудера не смотрит вверх. Он проталкивает пальцы в рот Ямамото, смотрит, цепенея на то, как скользит по ним язык. Крыша скрипит над головой, трясется, а потом принимается складываться обратно.

— Хренова тачка, — бормочет Гокудера и затаскивает бедра Ямамото себе на колени, почти складывая его пополам, трет пальцами сморщенный вход, пачкая черные волоски слюной. В глазах Ямамото мелькает, сменяясь то и дело, синее небо и темное полотнище крыши. — Гребаная развалюха...

Их действительно могут увидеть — черт побери, да они здесь как на ладони! — но Гокудере окончательно сносит крышу от жара, густой смеси запахов пота и смазки, открытого сосредоточенного выражения лица Ямамото, который кусает губы, медленно расслабляясь под его пальцами. Тот ловит каждое ощущение неотрывным и жадным взглядом. Гокудера проталкивает в него пальцы, и в своей жизни он видел мало вещей более возбуждающих, чем лицо Ямамото в этот момент.

От жары и возбуждения лопатки Гокудеры покрываются каплями пота, они стекают по спине, щекочут поясницу. Ямамото тоже весь мокрый, Гокудера наклоняется, торопливо растягивая его, и слизывает соленые капли. Кожа сумасшедше горячая, Гокудере кажется, будто он коснулся языком полыхающего солнца, будто плоть обратилась в пепел, и он никогда больше не сможет ничего сказать.

И к лучшему. Он не будет говорить больше никаких чертовых глупостей, сейчас ему меньше всего на свете хочется говорить. Он просто вдавливает пальцы в бедра Ямамото, тянет его на себя, глядя, как член медленно входит в тесный вход. Гокудера готов задохнуться. Он готов кончить, как глупый школьник, которому подружка впервые разрешила залезть себе в трусы. Он стискивает зубы и наклоняет голову, роняя Ямамото на грудь капли пота.

Дурацкая сломанная крыша скрипит над их головами, не иначе как все еще пытаясь найти свое место в мире, но они уже почти не видят этого мельтешения. Кажется, что над головой раскрылось огромное крыло, которое поднимает их в воздух все выше и выше. Ямамото стонет, шарит ладонями, ищет, за что бы уцепиться. Ногти скребут по коже, оставляя розоватые полоски.

Гокудера ловит в кулак его член. Движения выходят рваные, неловкие, но Ямамото хрипло вскрикивает.

— Хаято, — шепчет он. Никто так не произносит его имя, как Ямамото. Ни у кого не получается так.

На ритм их движений отзывается вся машина — землетрясение в отдельно взятом крошечном мирке. В пояснице скапливается каменная тяжесть, никогда еще Гокудера не ощущал подкатывающий оргазм так резко и болезненно. Он падает. Чувство настолько острое, что внутренности скручивает спазм, когда Гокудера летит прямо в горячее — нет, раскаленное! — марево.

Ему хочется кричать, но с губ слетает какой-то жалкий придушенный хрип. Он только чувствует всем телом, как трясет Ямамото, и вглядывается в его лицо, жадно ловя судорогу удовольствия.

Сперма Ямамото стекает по его животу, по ладони, застывает каплями на спинке сидения, и Гокудера думает, что эту машину можно поставить в спальне вместо кровати — столько она уже видела.

И что черта с два он от нее теперь откажется.

***  
Гокудера неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, ощущая себя хулиганом в кабинете директора. Препаршивое чувство, хочется скривиться и как следует обругать всех вокруг, но Гокудера стойко терпит, только крепче стискивая кулаки и стараясь особо не пялиться по сторонам, а глядеть прямо перед собой. И когда это у Десятого стал такой пронзительный взгляд? Как он мог пропустить этот момент? Черт…

— Садись, пожалуйста, — Цуна чувствует его взгляд, поднимает лицо и улыбается. — Гокудера.

— Я докурю у окна. Не хватало еще задымить весь кабинет, Десятый.

— Глупости. И дай мне сигарету, что ли, сегодня был ужасно тяжелый день. С утра звонили из Варии, до сих пор трясет.

Гокудера сдавленно кашляет, машинально доставая из карманов джинсов пачку и протягивая ее Цуне. Для этого приходится подойти к столу, и придурок Ямамото тотчас вскидывает на него сияющий взгляд.

— Не сидится? – лениво спрашивает Мукуро, откровенно пялясь на его зад. Вот ведь скотина! Гокудера плюхается в кресло между ним и Ямамото, хмуро разглядывая Цуну, который медленно, с наслаждением выдыхает дым.

— Я редко курю, — Цуна смущенно улыбается и поднимает чашечку кофе с блюдца, пытаясь пристроить на его краю сигарету. Мукуро вынимает ее из его пальцев так спокойно, словно проделывал это, по меньшей мере, сотню раз.

Гокудера скрипит зубами.

— Это все очень серьезно, Гокудера, — Цуна тоже хмурится, снова и снова разглядывая снимки на столе. — Даже по самым приблизительным прикидкам, мощность излучения просто фантастическая. Джаннини не может спокойно говорить об этом, он слишком взбудоражен. Я попросил его провести анализ твоих материалов, все документы будут ждать нас в самолете.

— Хорошо, Десятый! Я… — Гокудера осекается, широко распахивая глаза. — В самолете? Нас? Мы с тобой летим туда вместе? Я не подведу! Я буду…

— Мукуро тоже полетит, — Цуна отпивает кофе и мнется, а потом решительно пододвигает к себе снимки. — Это будет масштабная и опасная операция, необходимо задействовать все доступные силы. Я с вами. Ужасно надоели эти бумажки, Гокудера. Тем более, Ямамото рассказывал…

— Что рассказывал этот дебил? — Гокудере хочется зарычать. Еще ему хочется совершенно по-детски дернуть Ямамото за волосы: может, тогда тот перестанет без его ведома делиться с Цуной подробностями их жизни? А, черт, он все-таки неисправим. Не «его», «их». Дурак Ямамото смотрит на него и выглядит так безмятежно, будто они не собираются прямо сейчас отправиться обратно в эту чертову страну, которую Гокудера будет помнить до конца жизни. У него, наверное, до сих пор песок на зубах скрипит.

— Что в пустыне ты становишься тем, кем всегда хотел быть. Тем, кто ты есть на самом деле. Что там ты, наконец, понимаешь, что на самом деле важно.

— Только машину возьмем на этот раз другую, — Ямамото тихо смеется, и, глядя в эти искрящиеся глаза, Гокудера забывает всю ругань, которую только что хотел обрушить на его голову. Смотреть в них почти больно — они такие яркие, что у Гокудеры кружится голова. Кажется, что воздух в комнате искрит от их взглядов.

В этих глазах танцуют песчаные бури и проносятся птицы в высоком пронзительном небе. В них отскакивают от раскаленного капота пули, капает кровь на выжженную землю. В них сплетаются пальцы так крепко, чтобы никогда уже не отпустить.

В них Гокудера видит себя.

Таким, какой он есть на самом деле.

И то, что на самом деле важно.


End file.
